A New Life
by Reese Craven
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry lost his memory and identity during one of his undercover missions as an auror. Now in the U.S., he meets Sirius once again...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Hmmm...maybe I would if I spelled it different, like Hari Puter or something like that. Nah. I doubt it'd sell.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hello! Welcome to my new story...which I'm not quite sure how I'm ending it or where its going. Anyway, there were several things I found fit to inform you before you read the story.  
  
**-Sirius is a free man. The ministry figured out Pettigrew was indeed alive and working for Voldemort so was accordingly set free.  
  
-Sirius and Harry are publicly together. They're married actually.  
  
-The war is still going on.  
  
-Harry is disguised at the beginning of the story for the sake of the mission he's on. That includes altercations to voice and handwriting. The disguise must be taken down magically.  
  
-Harry is an Auror.  
  
-John is just a filler character to move the plot along.  
  
Amazingly, that's it! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
WARNINGS:** _Slash._ A guy is with another guy. _M-Preg_. Somehow, in my twisted little mind, men can become pregnant. _R_. This is mostly for swearing and the available deleted scenes that will more than likely be present somewhere in the fic. If you don't like any of that, please don't read it. If you have a problem with anything I've mentioned so far, don't read it either.  
  
**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING LISTED ABOVE, PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON!  
**  
Also, I'd like to thank Miss W D Halliwell, McKenzie, and Jen-Jen for being great people to talk to when bored and or lonely. Thanks guys!  
  
Reaka (my stalker), Chrissy (my "bitch"), and Lauren (Nicholas is still prettier! Ha! Beat that!)....y'all know you're among my favorite people in the world! Thanks to you guys too!  
  
--  
  
**-Prologue-  
**  
Glasses clinked and laughter was heard all though the Three Broomsticks. It was wizarding happy hour and no one planned to leave before Madame Rosemerta kicked them out. Harry Potter, 'savior' of the wizarding world, sat undercover next to his partner John Fredrick watching the known Death Eater before him.  
  
"Why can't we just attack him now?" John asked impatiently.  
  
"Because those weren't out orders. We sit here, listen to his chat with the other guy, then we leave and tell out boss what we heard," Harry replied. "We're only on a simple mission. Not one where we actually have to do anything. I've got too much to lose to die in something stupid like this."  
  
"How are we supposed to hear them if we're sitting over here and they're over there?" John pointed out.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley's invention of the extendable ears. Were you paying any attention when we were briefed for this mission?" Harry asked irritably.  
  
"Of course I was...I just missed that bit," John said.  
  
"Right...Now shut up and listen," Harry said pulling his end of the extendable ear closer to him.  
  
One of the men at the table being observed started talking. "Who are we supposed to take out next?"  
  
"The Dark Lord said something about it being the Fredrick's. Excluding the 'happy little wife' of course," The other one replied.  
  
"Yes. I don't doubt Mia should be happy that she no longer has to fake her loyalties," the first laughed.  
  
John clenched his teeth, his eyes flashing. Mia was John's wife of 6 years and the mother of his two young sons.  
  
"John? John, calm down. We're on a surveillance mission only. Think of your kids- my kid! Don't do anything hasty-"Harry said trying to reason with his angry partner. It didn't work. John stood up and sent a curse to the table where the dearth eaters were seated. It was the worst move he could have made. The Death Eaters fired back and soon the Three Broomsticks was set in confusion, throwing curses every which way, glasses shattering, tables splintering, and people screaming.  
  
Harry was dodging things left and right, occasionally aiming a curse at a death eater. He got up again to try and get things back under control, but was immediately hit by something. He saw his partner John not too far off, but shrieking. He crawled painfully over to him and held on to him as they both bled profusely and looked as if they had been through a meat grinder.  
  
Harry attempted to clear his mind to apparate, but was hit forcefully in the head just as they left. The world spun 'round and 'round and Harry had only enough presence of mind to register that his surroundings had changed. His head hit the ground, and he was swallowed up into darkness.  
  
--  
  
"Where...Where's Harry?" Sirius asked as the Aurors cleaned up the ruins of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Sir, you need to stay back," one of them reminded him.  
  
"But...Harry-"Sirius tried again.  
  
The Auror gravely signaled a healer that was on the scene. Said healer sighed sadly and said, "Mr. Black, allow me to express my deepest sympathies on you loss. All we could find left of Mr. Potter was this." The man handed Sirius Harry's wedding ring.  
  
"Mr. Potter was a great man. We are sorry to see him gone, along with 100 innocent victims," the healer said.  
  
"But...you must be mistaken. Harry...Harry can't die on me. Not when..." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and looked down at the small bump his stomach made.  
  
The healer simply bowed his head. Sirius glanced around at everyone around him, hoping this was just some sort of sick joke. 'A joke. Just a joke,' Sirius thought to himself.  
  
"We've got more trouble. Send a team of Aurors to the Fredrick residence. Mia Fredrick has been one of you know who's supporters all along. We have to get those poor kids out of there." Some Auror not too far from where Sirius stood said.  
  
Sirius gasped quietly in shock. Finally he sank to the ground brokenly and wept for all that he had just lost.  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** What do you think? Think this could actually have some more plot than my other stories? Fear not! With any luck, the next chapter should be up soon and you'll have a better idea of where exactly I'm going with this. REVIEW please! I need support to continue! (Not really, but maybe that will give you some incentive to review. Lol.) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I'm borrowing them. I'm nothing more than an evil puppeteer. ::evil grin::  
  
**Warnings:** _Slash_. Guy on guy stuff. _M-Preg_. Somehow in my twisted mind, men can get pregnant. _R_. Self explanatory. If you don't like any of those things, don't read it.  
  
**Authors Note:** Wow. I'm so glad to see the response this fic has gotten already! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was finishing off my other one. There are a few more things you need to note for this chapter.  
  
-The story line jumps back and forth between Sirius and Harry.  
  
-"James" is actually Harry.  
  
-Harry is in America because of the confusion while apparating. He woke up in a muggle hospital.  
  
I hope that isn't too confusing. You'll understand better when you read what's coming next. That's all for now. **Read and Review!  
**  
**To the Reviewers:**  
  
**Toby7-** I'm in the process of making it all better! You shall see! I hope I updated quick enough! Thanks!  
  
**Reaka-** Really? Yay! Thanks!  
  
**Miru Amai-** Yeah, the beginning kind of sucks but...I'm working on it! I think it starts to pick up a bit in this chapter. I'm glad you have faith in me though! Thanks!  
  
**Kitty Minky-** Yay! Nick names! Reesie is my usual...lol. I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
**Padfootz-luvr-** Thank you! And yes, I dared to be different on who gets pregnant. Lol. Thanks again!  
  
**Flamegirl-** Yay! Thanks!  
  
**Delinka** (I hope to god I spelled that right...I couldn't read my own handwriting. Lol.)- Thanks! I hope the wait wasn't too bad!  
  
**Stasha Malfoy-** You really thought it was that good? I'm flattered! Thank you!  
  
**Madisonfairie-** Thanks!  
  
**Fairy-dust3 (aka Riley)-** Very right! I promised not to kiss anyone off this time! Thanks!  
  
**MoonyPadfootJr-** Thanks!  
  
**Dm/hp slash lover**- Thank you! I'm glad you like my work so much! Lol. Looking forward to seeing your fic though!  
  
**Lady Phasma**- Poor Sirius is right! Thanks!  
  
**Jaleandra-la-lok-** I'm not evil! Really I'm not! Thanks again!  
  
**Bound to Evanescence-** Thanks!  
  
**Elenastar-** Thanks! You're right, pregnant Harry wouldn't work with my plot. I have a few chapters written, so hopefully the gap between updates won't bee too large!  
  
**Xbrinax-** Thank you! And yay for saying Happy Birthday to me! You're so sweet!  
  
**Lizzie24-** Thanks!  
  
And if I missed anyone, thank you! (If that's the case, let me know, K?) Now, on with the story!  
  
--  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
"Jack! No, don't leave! I didn't mean it, I-"  
  
The door slammed before he could utter another word.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed. He dialed a number on the phone next to him and listened as it rang several times.  
  
"Hey James," the sleep voice on the other end said.  
  
"When did you get caller id?" James asked.  
  
"I didn't. You're calling the only person in the universe who isn't asleep by 3:00 AM," He said.  
  
"Heh...sorry bout' that Brian. I just needed to talk to someone."  
  
"What happened to you know? I swear, you must be the unluckiest man on earth," Brian said.  
  
"I did it again," James answered.  
  
"No. Jay, you are a piece of work. Again?"  
  
"Again," James said sadly.  
  
"Who the hell is 'Siri' anyway? Why the hell would you be saying that name when you're with a guy who's name isn't Siri?"  
  
"I have no idea Bri. If I did, I'd remember the first 20 years of my life," James said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Forgot about that little detail," Brian said apologetically.  
  
"Well, thanks for being available. I'd better let you get back to bed. Talk to you when it's officially tomorrow?" James asked.  
  
"Sure. Bye. And get some sleep would ya?"  
  
They hung up and James laid down on his bed and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
--  
  
**-Flash back-**  
  
"Is he conscious?"  
  
"Should we tell him?"  
  
"No. That would be too much trauma too soon."  
  
The raven haired man slowly blinked his large blue eyes open as the darkness he had been dwelling in slowly melted away. He felt a shock of pain run through him. His whole body was in pain.  
  
"I see you're finally awake!" A nurse said smiling happily at him. "We didn't see any identification on you, so could you be so kind as to tell us your name?"  
  
"My...name?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yes please!" The nurse smiled.  
  
"I...I don't know," He replied. "I don't know." He whimpered and covered his head in panic.  
  
"I see. This can sometimes happen with head trauma. Is there anything you do remember?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't know who I am," He said in a small voice.  
  
"Okay. You should rest. You'll need it to make a full recovery," She said soothingly.  
  
**-End Flashback-**  
  
--  
  
"Hey Jay!" Brian said as James walked into the university they both attended. Even though James couldn't remember ever going to school, all the tests he'd taken had shown that he obviously had. He excelled in Latin, and surprisingly art as well.  
  
"What do you plan on doing after school anyway? Be an artist? You're good at Latin, but you can't do much with a dead language unless you want to teach it..." Brian said.  
  
"I don't know really. I think that I should try to figure out who I was before I woke up in the hospital. Hell, I don't know for sure what my name is," James said.  
  
"Well, James seems to work for now. But you have to face it. It's been two years since whatever happened. You might never remember who you were. You can't expect your memories to magically reappear," Brian said.  
  
James paused. Every time the word 'magic' was mentioned, he got a feeling. As if the word was part of his past. 'Maybe I was a magician before...I lost my memory,' He thought. 'Nah. Disappearing magicians aren't exactly rare.'  
  
"You coming James?" Brian asked turning around and seeing that James was still in the same place he had been a minute ago.  
  
"Yeah...lets go."  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** What do you think? Did it get any better? Worse? Let me know! **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I'd be getting paid to do this. As it is I'm barely making minimum wage doing restaurant stuff. Yay for me.  
  
**Warnings:** _Slash. R. M-Preg_. You should know what those mean by now. If you're offended or don't like any of those things do me a favor and don't read it.  
  
**Authors Note**: Hello! I'm back again! Several of you asked about why I gave Harry blue eyes. He's in a magical disguise. If he kept his green eyes, I think that would help identify him as Harry Potter, so he picked a different color.  
  
As far as I can tell, there only a few things you need to know. Sirius left England because the memories of Harry were too much for him. Before he left he adopted Harry's partner's kids. Their names are Alex (6) and Ray (4). Harry and Sirius's kid is Darin and he's about 2. I think that's it. Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
**To the Reviewers:**  
  
**Elenastar-** Thanks! I'll try to make sure I update quickly!  
  
**Padfootz-luvr**- Technically Harry/James does have green eyes. But he is disguised magically, thus giving him a whole new look via the blue eyes and various other changes. Sorry for not being clearer on what I meant when I originally told you that. Thanks!  
  
**Xbrinax-** Lol. Thanks! Yeah, it's been two years. I'm glad you're addicted though!  
  
Fairy-dust3 (Riley)- Yay! Jack is pretty much a filler character. Just one of James's lovers. As far as the name goes...that's explained later. Thanks!  
  
**Miru Amai**- Thanks I'm glad it picked up!  
  
**Toby7**- Uh...yeah. Harry/Siri action sadly won't be taking place for a bit. I'm getting closer though. Thanks!  
  
**Jaleanda-la-lok-** You may call me whatever you want. Reesie, Ree, its all good. Lol. Sirius is in this chapter though! Rejoice! Ramble on! Thanks!  
  
**Stasha Malfoy-** Thanks! Happy Birthday's are always nice to hear/ read! Lol. I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I promise nothing. I don't do well with long chapters. xx I explained the blue eyed thing in padfootz-luvr's review, but I'm glad you loved it anyway. Thanks again!  
  
**Bound-to-Evanescence-** They're not, but since this is a magical disguise, his eyes are a different color. I think tose eyes would be a bit too obvious of an indicator of who he is, don't you? Lol. Thanks!  
  
**Kitty minky-** Yay! Your reviews are so cute! I'll have to read that other thing now lol. And yeah, the spells are in latin, so that is why he'd been good at the language! Thank you!  
  
**Lonlyheart-**Thanks!  
  
**Delinka-** You like it? Yay! Yes, Harry and Siri do meet soon. Just give them time. Lol. Anyway, I agree, Siri/Harry pairings are the best! Thanks!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  
  
--  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
**-Flash Back-  
**  
"Sir, have you remembered anything yet" the smiling nurse asked.  
  
"No," He responded waeakly. "Nothing significant."  
  
"Okay. Are you feeling better?" She asked next.  
  
"A little I don't know why, but I feel as if I've been in a war," He said quietly.  
  
"Well, you –were- attacked. We know that much based on the condition we found you in. Since you've been here for two weeks, how about you chose a name. We can always fix it later if you remember your real one. Does anything sound familiar?" She asked.  
  
"I remember the name James...from somewhere," He said slowly.  
  
"Alright. We'll call you James. Any particular last name you want to go by for now? Or should we pick something for you?"  
  
"Black," He said without hesitation. Then his eyes widened. "I don't even know why I said that."  
  
"So, James Black then?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I...know those names from somewhere..."  
  
**-End Flashback-  
**  
--  
  
"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" One of three over excited voices called.  
  
"Too early. Go back to sleep boys," Sirius Black muttered.  
  
"Daddy! You told us to wake you up so we can get ready to go!" Another voice complained.  
  
"Yes, but I said nothing about leaving at 6:00 in the morning," Sirius replied groggily burying his head underneath his pillow.  
  
"Get him!" The oldest, Alex, commanded launching himself at Sirius. The other two followed soon after.  
  
"Eh...Get off. I'm getting up," Sirius finally said.  
  
"Yay!" All three boys cheered.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, small victory for the brats," Sirius said smiling fondly at them. "You guys ready for the so called big move?"  
  
"Dad...Why do we have to move?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well...Let's just say that my boss and I disagreed on something and now I'm being transferred to a new office in another town," Sirius said as he gathered the remaining objects in the room belonging to him.  
  
In truth, he was being transferred because of the almost daily screaming matches he had with his department boss. Luckily, even though the man was superior to him, he did not have the power to fire him. Actually, the main boss loved his work so much he'd never fire him.  
  
"Daddy, can we have beckfist now?" Darin, his approximately two year old son asked.  
  
"Alright. What do you guys want?" Sirius asked.  
  
"McDonalds!" Ray, the adorable 4 year old middle child, yelled excitedly.  
  
"Okay. How about we get our stuff together, then stop on the way?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah!" They cheered.  
  
--  
  
James was trapped in a dream. A man with black hair and dazzling blue eyes was falling through some kind of curtain. This sent a ripple of pain straight through his heart. He knew what this meant: the man he loved was going to die.  
  
"Sirius!" He screamed. He ran toward the curtain, but strong arms held him back.  
  
"No! We can save him! He's only just gone through!" He yelled.  
  
"He's gone Harry," the man holding him back said sadly.  
  
James shot upright in bed breathing hard. "What the hell was that?"  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** Hey! I hope that was alright! Review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. If you sued me, you'd get a broken pencil and half a sheet of paper. There. Now leave me alone.  
  
**Warnings:** _Slash. R. M-Preg_. If you don't like, don't read.  
  
**Authors Note**: You still with me? Yay! ::Happy Dance:: Ahem. Seriously though, I'm impressed you haven't given up on me yet. As of now, I really don't have anything to say other than enjoy, read and Review!  
  
**To the Reviewers**:  
  
**Stasha Malfoy-** ::hugs back:: I'm glad someone understands the long chapters thing! Thanks so much!  
  
**Elanastar-** ::cringes:: Sorry about the spelling mistake. As I said to someone else, I sometimes have a hard time reading my own handwriting. No, he didn't have children with another man. The older 2 are adopted because he felt sorry for them. Didn't I mention that? I just looked, and if you check out the last few sentence of my authors note, I said so. K? Don't be mad...just chill.  
  
**Bound-to-Evanesance-** Yep! He remembered something, yay! Thanks! (When you reviewed for Changes, there are just a few things I want to say to that. First being the deleted scenes are coming. I was having computer trouble there for a while. Secondly, you asked if I was archived anywhere else. Sadly, I'm not. Yet. I'll mention it when I archive my stories elsewhere okay?)  
  
**Yaoi-is-gay-13-** (cough cough) I wonder...anyway, thanks!  
  
**Kitty minky**- Reesca? That's a new one! I like it! Siri is a good daddy isn't he?  
  
**Xbrinax-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**Silver-sun101**- Rushed? Sorry. I'm not entirely sure why I included the flashbacks. Probably just to tell you what happened with Harry when he woke up, lol. And yeah, Darin's Harry's, the other two are Johns.  
  
**Delinka-** Thanks!  
  
**Fairy-dust3 (Riley)-** Thanks! I'm glad you think its that good. Yeah, that was just a dream about his past.  
  
**Angels Whisper-** Thanks!  
  
**Silver-Entrantress-Elf-** Thanks!  
  
**Reaka-** Thanks! Muhahahahahahaha! That "James Black" thing we pulled was fun wasn't it? Lol. Yay! You're back!  
  
**Miru Amai**- Thanks!  
  
And if I happened to miss anyone, first of all sorry, and second of all THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
--  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
**-Flash back-**  
  
"I'm never going to remember anything am I?" James asked, his own accent sounding foreign to him.  
  
"That may be the case Mr. Black. But don't strain yourself to remember. Your tests and applications have come back. You're officially an American citizen now whether or not you were before. Apparently those gold and silver coins you had with you were worth something. You should have enough money to find a nice apartment and get a job once you're able to leave here," the nurse said.  
  
"Oh..." James said quietly.  
  
**-End Flash Back-  
**  
--  
  
"Daddy? Where is Lily?" Ray asked worriedly.  
  
Sirius looked up from the bag he was hauling from the car.  
  
"Oh...I sent her ahead of time. She'll be waiting for us in our new apartment. Don't worry," Sirius said gently ruffling his hair.  
  
Lily happened to be the family pet lobster. They had her for about a year and a half. That had come about when Sirius had bought a lobster for dinner. Ray and Alex had begged Sirius to let the lobster live with the heart breaking plea of 'Daddy don't kill Lily!" After that, he had felt evil and decided to keep it.  
  
"Hey buddy, do me a favor. See that girl over there? Run over there looking cute and ask her if she can baby sit," Sirius said.  
  
"Okay daddy!" Ray said doing exactly as his father had told him. Moments later, the teenage girl followed him back to where Sirius was standing.  
  
"Hello! We're new around here and we have to move our stuff in. Since I can't watch my three runts and bring things inside at the same time, I need a baby sitter for an hour or so. What do you say to $100?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure! Do you want me to watch them out here or bring them to my apartment?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to do. Well, granted I need to know which number is yours so I can come and get them," Sirius replied.  
  
"332. Umm...if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know your name, their names, and your apartment number as well in case something happens," She said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that. My name is Sirius Black. The little one here is Darin, this is Ray, and the blonde over there on the grass is Alex. And I'm in 216. Any other questions?" Without giving her a chance to say anything, he called Alex over and began telling all three of them to behave and he'd see them later.  
  
"I guess that's all then," She said when he looked at her again. "Sirius. That's an odd name."  
  
"Not that odd in England," Sirius laughed. "That's where I'm from, though the accent probably already told you as much. Well, I must get working. See you in a bit!" He said turning back to his work.  
  
"Okay," She said tearing her eyes away from the extremely hot man in front of her and leading the three children to her apartment.  
  
As Sirius looked at the stack of boxes, his eye started twitching. 'This will be fun,' he thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** A little short, but I'm not really one for long chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you're thinking! **Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will. Sigh. Do you know how depressing it is to have to admit that every chapter?  
  
**Warnings:** _Slash. R. M-Preg_. If you have a problem with any of these things, do us all a favor and don't read it.  
  
**Authors Note:** Hmm...okay, apparently most of you don't read this. If you did, then I wouldn't get so many questions about things I already mentioned in previous ones. Oh well. I'll try again.  
  
**-Darin is Harry and Sirius's kid. The other two are adopted (I will repeat that again at some point in the actual story.)  
  
-Harry has blue eyes because he's in a magical disguise. Even though some of you find it cute to have him with a different eye color.  
**  
I think that's about it. I hope everyone understands now. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, its just that I get tired of answering the same question a hundred times when I already told you guys the answer. Anyway, read and Review!  
  
**To the Reviewers:  
**  
**Padfootz-luvr-** John is the other kids dad. I think Sirius does have gray eyes, but I like to imagine him with blue ones too, so it all works out. Thanks! (Yeah, Sirius is probably an odd name everywhere, but I was tired when I wrote the chapter. Looking back...oops. Lol.)  
  
**Jaleandra-la-lok-** Lol. I'm doing good on the S/H story I'm working on. Sorry about the picture though. I really did try! Thanks! (Talk to you soon I hope!)  
  
**Yaoi-is-gay13-** Thanks!  
  
**Miss W D Halliwell-** (Do you mind if I just start replying to you as Willow?) I'm sorry! The depression won't last much longer! Promise! Thanks for all four reviews!  
  
**Xbrinax-** Yay! I somewhat put myself into the story as the girl. That would've been my reaction. Lol. Thanks!  
  
**Bound-to-Evanescence**- Thanks!  
  
**Elanastar-** Lol. That's okay! Just know this- I wouldn't have Sirius have another man's baby! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Reaka-** Lol. Really? Glad someone likes the lobster! Thanks!  
  
**Stasha Malfoy-** Thanks for reviewing! Sirius's thoughts actually entertain someone other than me? Yay! Lol.  
  
**Miru Amai-** No, he's not going for the babysitter. Lol. In fact, Harry and Sirius meet up again in this chapter! See? Slash! Yay! Thanks!  
  
**Insanechildfanfic-** Thanks!  
  
**Delinka-** Thanks!  
  
**Kitty minky**- Lol. I love you muchlyer! You liked the lobster thing? Aww! Thanks!  
  
**Silver-sunn101-** Thanks! It's good to know you like the last sentence. Lol.  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm sorry, but thanks for your review!  
  
--  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
James was finally done with the days classes. With a relieved sigh, he pulled up into his parking space. Upon getting out of his car he heard a few frustrated swear words coming from the truck to his right.  
  
"Would you like some help?" James asked walking around to the back of the vehicle.  
  
"Yeah. That'd be nice," the guy said turning around.  
  
James's jaw dropped. Before him stood the most beautiful man that he'd ever seen. Long black hair fell delicately into his deep blue eyes. James's heart was racing at the sight of this man. There was also the feeling that he'd seen him before somewhere.  
  
"I'm just moving in," the man explained.  
  
James snapped back to reality. "Really? Which one's yours?" He asked indicating the apartment building.  
  
"216. Do you live here too?" He said. "I think it might be interesting to live near someone who has the same accent as me for once."  
  
"I'm in 214. Looks like your is next to mine. It's nice to meet you. I'm James Black," James said extending his hand.  
  
The man blinked a few times then took his hand. "Feeling's mutual James. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
--  
  
'His name is _James_? James _Black_? That is just too coincidental. Or is it?' Sirius thought as James helped him carry all of his boxes to his apartment. 'Putting that idle thought aside...he's fucking gorgeous.'  
  
James himself was thinking along the same lines as far as Sirius's looks. Being more of the impulsive type, he chose to act on his thoughts. "Hey...um...would you like to...um...go for a burger or something later?"  
  
Sirius eyes widened. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"Why would I be?" James asked.  
  
"Hmm...first off I'm 43. Secondly, I have three kids. Lastly, I'm widowed," Sirius replied.  
  
James blushed bright red. "Oh. Well this is embarrassing. Here I am hitting on a straight guy..."  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. "Me straight?" That served to make him laugh harder. James cracked a smile, but otherwise looked on in polite puzzlement. Finally Sirius's laughter died down. "Hey, I said I was married before...they died. But I never said it was a girl. In fact, I'm sure he'd be insulted if I had said that," Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well then...did you adopt all of your kids?" James asked conversationally.  
  
"Sort of...," Sirius said. Changing the subject quickly he asked, "So it doesn't bother you that I'm old and have kids?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact...would you come over to my apartment for some tea or coffee or something?" James asked.  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped. "Persistent are we?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that," James said grinning.  
  
"Alright. Tea can't hurt," Sirius replied with a smile as James and he dropped the last box off.  
  
James led Sirius over to his apartment (all 3 feet over), opened the door and busied himself making the tea. Meanwhile, Sirius looked around. James's apartment was smaller than his own, but that was to be expected due to the fact that he was living alone. For the most part, it was kept well and clean. Pencil sketches and paintings lined the wall. They were obviously done by a professional.  
  
"Are you an art collector?" Sirius asked.  
  
James looked up. "No, why do you a- Oh," He said when he looked at his walls. "Those are just my drawings. Ignore them."  
  
"Are you serious? They're beautiful," Sirius said in awe.  
  
James blushed. "At least someone thinks so. My professor hates all of them...well, with the exception of one anyway."  
  
"Can you show me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure," James replied with a smile, leading him over to his living room area. He pointed to a painting on the far wall. He didn't need to bother. Sirius's eyes were drawn to the figure in the painting.  
  
Vivid green eyes sparkled with determination. Black hair stuck up at odd angles. A bleeding wound shaped like lightning glistened on the figure's forehead. In his right hand was clutched a wand. Black robes swirled around him torn in various places.  
  
Sirius was shocked. "Harry..." was all he managed to say before passing out.  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** How am I doing? Is this any good? Give me your opinion! **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. If I did, I'd have money...since I don't that just goes to show that I'm a loser.

**Warnings:** _R. Slash. M-Preg._

**Authors Notes:** Hey! I'm back. There have been several technical difficulties in my own little world. I was using my brothers computer, but he finally finished fixing mine. But by that time, I had already typed this chapter up and didn't want to redo it. Eventually, I got tired of waiting for him to give me my files back, so I'm redoing it. Then my friggen' internet broke down. That sucked a lot. Anyhow, I've finally got more for you!

The one major thing I'd like you to note is: **HARRY DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HIMSELF! **I stated in the first chapter that he's in a disguise. That in my own mind denotes a hair change, eye color change, hidden scar, handwriting difference, and voice change. That is why Sirius hasn't recognized him yet. That's it for now! Read and Review!

**To the Reviewers:**

**Reaka-** You'll know when everyone else does! Lol. Thanks!

**Toby7**-Thanks! I'll try to make my updates quicker. Lol.

**Stasha Malfoy-**Umm...Actually "James" looks completely different. Thanks! Don't die on me!

**Yaoi-is-gay13-** Thanks!

**Xbrinax-** Yup! No scar is included in the disguise! I'm happy that you liked it! Thanks!

**Silversunn101**- Actually...I was sort of planning on that happening being that what you said is a fact. Thanks!

**Padfootz-luvr**- Thanks! And thanks for loving it!

**Sweet-single-**Thanks! And I absolutely love fans for loving it!

**Draco Malfoy-Potter**- Thanks so much, love!

**Angels Whisper**- Lol. Sorry bout that! Thanks though.

**Delinka**- Lol. Thanks!

**Elanastar**- As I mentioned in my authors note,Harry doesn't look like himself That is why Sirius has not recognized him.Thanks for the review!

**Insanechildfanfic**- Thanks!

**Kunzoune-** Lol. Thanks!

**Bound-to-Evanescence**- No. Sirius doesn't know James is Harry. Really? I guess that proves me wrong. I really did think it was an odd name, but it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. =)

**Fairy-dust3**- Sirius'll explain...eventually. Lol. Thanks!

**Jaleandra-la-lok-** Lol. Thanks! Though...I'm not that evil!

**Dm/hp slash lover**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! I like it when things are at this point as well!

**Miru Amai**- Thanks very much! I'm sorry for this taking so long...But to answer your questions, Harry doesn't look like himself, so Sirius wouldn't have recognized him. Yes, Harry will meet the children, and yes again, he will find out his name. Just...be patient. That stuff happens in a few chapters. Lol.

**ZombieGurl98**- Thanks very much! I'm glad you like it so much! Could you tell me what the title to the other story similar to this is? I didn't mean to be unoriginal. If that's the case, I might have to apologize to the author...Thanks again!

**Cece1**- I hope I don't disappoint you with the reactions and so forth. I'm glad you like it so much. Reviews like your keep me going! Thanks!

**Sami1010220**- He doesn't know that the person he painted was himself. He's an artist, and he probably figured it was just artistic inspiration. In all actuality, he has no clue it was him. Thanks for the review, and go ahead and call him Harry. Lord knows I do!

**Pure Black**- Thanks!

**Bri**- Thanks! As far as longer chapters go...I don't know if that's going to happen. I don't tend to do very well with long chapters. Sorry...

**Kitty Minky**- Awww! I love that idea. But unfortunately...the queen of ramble is going to have to let you down. Sigh. Yay for Lily though! Luv ya Kitty!

**Abbie-** Thanks! I know it's a big coincidence, but it _is_ a story so its to be expected. I don't do well with long chapters so, I doubt they'll be getting any longer. Sorry. Thanks for the review!

**SevsMoonChild**- Thanks! I love reviewers! ::hugs::

**Gray fox**- Thanks!

**Katrin** (the symbol wouldn't show up. =( )- Yes, sadly he's just starting to figure it out. Lol. Thanks!

**Moonlitorion-** Don't worry. It's not left there. Lol. Thanks for loving the fic! I appreciate it when people actually like my work! Thanks!

Thanks to anyone I might have missed! I very much appreciate feedback!

--

"Sirius! Sirius! Wake up!"

Someone was slapping his face and calling his name. "Harry?" He asked blinking his eyes open.

"Thank god! You scared me there for a minute," James replied, very relieved.

Sirius sat up slowly and cradled his head with his hands as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry James...I can't handle this. Not...not after seeing that..."

James sighed. "That's okay. I'm sorry my painting upset you so much. I guess we'll call a rain check on the tea?"

Sirius nodded and stood up. "I'll be back another day to explain...my reaction."

After a quick goodbye, he was out the door and back to his own apartment. James leaned against his now closed front door. That man...he had only just met him, but there was something familiar about him. Just as the man in the painting was somehow familiar. Judging by the way Sirius had reacted, the figure reminded him of something too. But the question was...what?

--

Bright and early the next morning, James groaned and rolled out of bed. He took one look at the alarm clock beside his bed and cursed.

"Fuck! I'm late!"

Choosing to forego his morning shower, James ran a comb through his hair and grabbed his bag. He ran out the door and tripped over his ever stylish doormat that said, 'Hi, I'm Mat.'

"Damn it! Stupid fucking inanimate object!" James swore pulling himself up only to see an amused looking Sirius Black.

"Hmm...late for something I take it?" Sirius asked.

"No...not at all," James said straightening up.

"Are you sure?" Sirius smirked.

"Trust me, nothing is more interesting to me than being given the chance to talk to you," James replied

Sirius blushed, then coughed. "Go on, go to school. We can meet after your classes."

"But-" James started.

"You're starting to sound like my six year old. 'No daddy, don't send me to school!'" Sirius mimicked.

James sighed. "Fine. But I'm coming after you as soon as I get back!"

"That's what I'm counting on," Sirius said with a seductive wink.

That was James's cue to blush.

--

**A/N:** Yes, painfully short I know. But hey, at least Sirius is conscious, they're arranging a talk, and I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger. With that note, I'm off! Review for me please!

**REVIEW!**

****


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Sadly.

**Warnings:** _Slash. M-Preg. R._

**Authors Note: **Hello! I'm back again and this time you didn't have to wait as long! Yay! And I promise, this chapter is longer than the other ones! For some reason, my usual dividers aren't working so these ones might be slightly amusing... yeah. Since everyone seems pretty clear on what's going on, I don't have anything else to say. Hmm...so the whole note was pointless. Oh well! Read and Review!

**To the Reviewers:**

**Yaoi-is-gay-13- **Thanks! Don't worry. It'll happen. I hope this update was quick enough.

**Miru Amai-**Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad it wasn't a cliffy as well. I don't do it on purpose...it just happens. Lol.

**Delinka- **Thanks!

**Jaleandra-la-lok- **Sigh. Yes, but I still miss your constant ramblings! Thanks and I'll try to make my next few updates quicker!

**Toby7- **Thanks! Sorry for how painfully short it was!

**Fairy-dust3- **Lol. Thanks!

**Reaka- **No prob, Reaka. Thanks!

**Dm/hp slash lover- **Thanks! I'm still looking forward to seeing your story!

**Stasha Malfoy- **Aww! Thanks! I love you too! I can understand the computer technicalities. That's half the reason for the lateness of the last chapter! I'm also glad it cleared things up. Thank you thank you thank you!

**ZombieGurl98-** Phew! Thanks! I'm glad its at least pretty original! =)

**Iana Moon- **Thanks!

**Kitty Minky- **Lol! Luv ya Kitten! Thanks! Um...don't hurt me for this chapter, okay?

**Katrin- **Thanks!

**Baby Chaos- **Lol. NO!!!! You've discovered my weakness for saying 'thingy' after everything! Okay! I'll type! I'll type! Just don't tickle me! That would be a fate worse than death! (Anyhow...thanks for the review!)

**Abbie- **Big coincidences make the world go 'round. Lol. I think this chapter has more gusto than the last one. Mainly because there is more in it and more leading up to the inevitable in a Harry/Sirius romance story. So...I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last one! Thanks for the review!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Now, on to the story!

**Chapter 6**

"You seem happy today," Brian observed.

"I am!" James said practically skipping to his next class.

"Really now, what caused this particular change?" Brian asked, genuinely happy for his friend. "Got a hot date?"

"Well...in a manner of speaking," James admitted with a slight blush.

"Hopefully this is kinky kind of guy that likes to hear other peoples names during sex," Brian joked.

"In this case, I don't have to hope for that. His name is Sirius. If I say 'Siri' he'll probably just chalk it up to a nickname. Besides...we aren't exactly in any kind of relationship yet," James said.

"Yet? You sounded pretty confident a minute ago," Brian added.

"You see, he kinda has kids and..."

"Kids? Oh Jay, I really hope you know what your getting yourself into. You'll have to deal with them and their mother and..." Brian started.

"Sirius is gay. From what I can see...they were adopted," James answered.

"Why would he want to raise children alone? Wouldn't there at least be some kind of co-guardian?"

"There was somebody...but they died," James said quietly. He wasn't sure why, but the pain Sirius must have felt when he lost his husband made him sad.

"Oh...well isn't that depressing. Hmm...okay, well cheer up! We're going to another boring and for the most part useless class!" Brian said.

"I hate to inform you, but the just made me more depressed," James said.

Brian laughed and pushed James through their classroom door just as class started.

--divider--

Sirius sat at home dwelling on the painting James had shown him. How could he possibly paint that? He was a muggle, wasn't he? There was just something familiar about James. Sirius planned to figure out just what tonight.

He turned to stare into his fire. It was actually too warm to have a fire going, but he had just been floo called by Remus and hadn't felt like putting it out yet. For a while, they'd talked idly, but then their talk had turned to Harry as usual. According to the Order, Voldemort believed Harry was still alive. His take over would never be complete if Harry was still around, and considering all the bad luck they had had lately, they believed it was because Harry still existed. One of his death eaters thought they had a lead on his location.

As much as Sirius wanted to believe he was alive, he also didn't want to get his hopes up. Which was exactly what James's painting was doing. Frowning slightly, Sirius dug through his shoe-box full of muggle pictures of Harry.

--divider--

James arrived home at 4:00 pm feeling mentally exhausted. As it was, he was behind in his assignments. Of course, he blew this off in favor of talking to his new fascination; Sirius.

James tossed his back pack in the house carelessly and stood in front of his mirror trying to make his hair look neat. H had no idea what was up with it lately, but for the past few weeks his hair had refused to lay flat.

Finally he just gave up on it and locked his apartment door and walked over to Sirius's. He took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later Sirius opened the door. James took another deep breath.

Sirius was looking extremely sexy, wearing only a t-shirt and loose fitting sweat pants.

"Oh. Hello James. I was just doing some work. Would you like to come in?" Sirius asked.

James stepped inside and was almost immediately toppled over by a crew of 3 little boys.

"Ha-ha! We got the intruder!" Alex claimed happily.

"Intruder!" Darin agreed nodding vigorously.

Sirius but out laughing at his boys' antics. "Sorry about that James. They didn't know you were coming. Boys, get off him," Sirius said.

James laughed as they jumped off him and saluted their father.

"So...I take it these are the children you were referring to?" James asked.

"That would be them. The biggest is Alex, the smallest is Darin, and the cute one in the middle is Ray," Sirius said pointing to each child. All three beamed at James.

"Hello," He said somewhat nervously.

"Okay boys, how about you go play in your rooms. Daddy needs to talk to James, okay?"

"Will we get candy if we're good?" Alex asked.

Sirius laughed. "Got to hand it to you. You drive a hard bargain. A deals a deal." They shook on it and the boys ran off to a room grinning madly.

"They're so cute!" James said as he and Sirius each took a chair in the living room.

"They may be cute, but they're very devious. Reminds me of myself actually," Sirius said was a small smile. "Now that introductions are finished, let's get to the main point. Your painting."

James looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Sirius sighed. This meant that it was more than likely jus a coincidence that James had painted Harry. 'But how is that possible?' Finally, Sirius just picked up the stack of pictures he'd selected earlier and handed them over to James.

James's eyes widened. "Is this-?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "Yes that's my deceased husband Harry."

A man, who appeared to be in his early 20's, with vivid green eyes and an extraordinarily messy mop of black hair was glaring at the person holding the camera to take his picture.

The next picture contained the same man, except this time he was asleep and sprawled out on a couch.

Next was a picture of Sirius and the man together. Both were grinning madly as Harry was struggling to support both his own and Sirius's weight. The picture looked like Harry and Sirius had posed for the picture but Sirius had spontaneously jumped into Harry's arms.

The next one showed the same scene, except this time they were kissing.

The next to last one was at their wedding. Both were wearing robes of some sort. Whatever they were, they were beautifully made in blue and gold fabrics. Another man stood before them, in the process of waving his hands around in a speech. Whoever it was gave James the impression of being omnipotent. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, but he ignored it in favor of viewing the last one.

It was Harry again, except this time he was laying on a bed without his shirt. The muscles of his stomach were well toned and the look on his face was pure seduction.

James handed the pictures back to Sirius was a wistful sigh.

"What did you think?" Sirius asked.

"I think I painted him...but I have no idea why. Maybe because he's so cute?" James replied.

"Yeah. He always was extremely sexy. He had nice slim muscles that I loved to touch..." Sirius added.

"Must have played Quidditch," James agreed.

Sirius turned shocked eyes on James and gaped.

**A/N:** Sorry, had to end it there. At least you can't complain about it being to short! That's as long as I can possibly make a chapter! Don't always expect the chapters to be this long...especially if you want me to update more than once a month. Oh well. Let me know what you think!

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter. You'd think after how long I've been doing this I would be able to claim it, but alas, no. Oh well. Maybe I'll catch the interest of one of the cute actors. I do have a small crush on most of them. Shit! Moving on!

**Warnings: **_Slash. M-preg. R. _Don't like it, don't read it.

**Authors Note: **Wow! It's been awhile! Only a week of it wasn't my fault. Our dear deleted another one of my stories because it wasn't in the proper _format_. What the fuck? Anyway, as a result my account had been blocked so I didn't have any access, and thus my lack of updating.

Okay! Enough complaining. Down to business! Death threats. This past chapter certainly has been one to earn me death threats. 28 reviews and mostly all death threats! Why? Do you really want me dead before I finish this story?! Ehh...never mind. Melodramatics should be reserved for Reaka anyway. I'm not too happy with this chapter though. I don't know...it just doesn't seem to flow right. I'm going to chalk it up to a filler chapter. There will be more action and more stuff revealed in the next chapter. I'll try to my hardest to make it better than this one.

Here's the last bit and it's the **IMPORTANT** stuff. Please **stop asking me to give you longer chapters**. I simply cannot. It is not within my ability to write long chapters and keep them interesting. I think you guys would be happier with short good chapters than long boring ones. Am I right? Okay. That's it! Yes, this time it's a lot, but yeah. **Read and Review!**

**To the Reviewers:**

**Fairy-dust-3-** My dear, it all has to do with bits and pieces of Harry's memory coming back. How could I end with such a cliffhanger? Simple. That's all I had written. And yes, his disguise is slipping. It's been two year after all! Thanks!

**Abbie-** Yay! Thanks very much!

**Bound to Evanescence-** Lol. Bleeding hell. Such a funny combination of words. Thanks! Aren't sugar highs' great?

**Riaruka0080-** Thanks!

**Sami1010220-** Thanks!

**HoshiHikari4ever-** Lol. He saw James, just shocked that a supposed 'muggle' would know of Quidditch. Thanks for reviewing!

**Katrin-** Yup. Interesting concept I'd say. Thanks!

**Reaka-** Don't worry. Lily will be mentioned again...I'm just not sure how/where yet- And I blame the suspense on you! I do it to annoy you! Muhahahahaha! (Thanks yet again!)

**Furvuslupus-** Thanks! Harry'll get his memory back eventually. It just happens gradually.

**SmoothNcreamy-** Thanks! I'm surprised...you want to kill me too? Wow. Here's a random comment for you! Did you know your name makes me think bad thoughts?

**Tirgris T Draconis-** Thanks...I think.

**Bri- **Thanks! I wouldn't count on long chapters though. They just aren't my style. Sorry.

**Takari4ever7-** Thanks!

**SiLvErFaTeD-** Thanks!

**Xbrinax-** Thanks! I'm glad I could make your sit down time fun!

**Miru Amai-** Someone likes my cruelty? Yay! Thanks!

**Delinka-** ::bouncing in computer chair. Suddenly realizes it's made of wood as it breaks and she falls off:: Err...Thanks!

**Yaoi-is-gay-13- **Not the Chibi eyes! ::pouts:: Fine! He'll be himself within a few chapters. I was sorta planning on it anyway. Thanks!

**Elanastar-** Thanks very much!

**Dm/hp slash lover-** Thanks!

**Stasha Malfoy-** LOL! I _love_ your reviews! In fact, I look forward to them! That was just so damn funny. I fell out of my chair in the literal sense! Thanks! You are a great reviewer, love!

**Baby Chaos-** Ehh! No tickles! I'll try to post sooner! Harry _doesn't_ know about Quidditch really. It's something mostly half remembered.

**mee-** Don't die! I want you to keep reading! Thanks for the review!

**Iana Moon-** Lol. Such a cute review! Thanks!

**SiriusWolf-** Lol. Another death threat! Thanks for the review...s.

**Kitty-** Ahem..Thanks Kitty for your "conventional" way of reviewing. Love ya Kit! Yeah...I'm starting to think you guys don't like me anymore what with all the death threats. I'm hiding from the spork!

**The-mpreg-spirit-** Thanks Jen! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger!

**MeganNn-**Thanks! I'm glad it's better than you thought!

**Thanks to everyone who reviwed! You all rock!**

--

Last time

"_Must have played Quidditch," James agreed._

_Sirius turned shocked eyes on James and gaped._

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Sirius finally asked.

James chuckled lightly. "I think I just said 'Quidditch.' I wouldn't you expect you to know since you've only known me for a day and a half, but I woke up in the hospital not far from here about 2 years ago. I have 'amnesia' as they call it. I have no idea who I was before I woke up. So thus I have a tendency to say things that make no sense, but probably meant something to me in my old life. Or so my therapist tells me."

"Okay. How about 'Quidditch'? Do you remember anything other than the word itself?" A still slightly shell shocked Sirius asked.

"No," James replied somewhat sadly. "I'm pretty sure it's a sport but I don't know which one. Damn! I hate this half-remembering bull shit!"

Sirius, a man driven by impulse, took the necessary three steps over to James and embraced him.

"Th...thank you," James stammered as Sirius slowly pulled away from him.

"You looked like you needed it," Sirius replied with a gentle smile. "I don't know you James. Not really. But I do believe you knew Harry, or at least knew about him in your old life to paint him the way you did."

Sirius's mind was forming a conclusion about James. But he needed one more key thing before he could point him in the right direction of finding his memories. Sirius was sure that if anyone knew something about Harry's location ('If Harry's still alive,' Sirius reminded himself) it would be James. There was no logic behind that thought, but it was a gut instinct. And Sirius trusted his gut instincts.

"James," Sirius asked softly selecting a picture from the group that James had already looked through. "Do you know who this is?"

James took one look at the old man in question and whispered, "Yes."

Sirius nodded and made sure James was sitting. What he was bout to say was probably going to sound outrageous. "You're a wizard."

James was oddly still for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"James?" Sirius asked, clearly not expecting this reaction.

"It's official! I've lost my mind!" James declared.

"What? No. I'm serious," Sirius said giving James a look.

"I haven't forgotten your name," James replied shaking his head trying to rid himself of the impossible words that had just been spoken by Sirius.

"James. You. Are. A. Wizard. Period. You have the ability to do magic and were once part of that world. That is the only reason you could know of Quidditch. The only reason you recognize Albus Dumbledore. And finally, the only reason you could have painted Harry the way you did," Sirius said.

James didn't argue. Instead he said the all important two words. "Prove it."

Sirius smiled. "I will. But I need a baby sitter first. Excuse me for a moment." He entered the room next to the one they were in and started a fire. James leaned over in his chair to see what Sirius was doing. It was a bit of a shock for James when a mans head appeared in the fire.

"Hello again Sirius. By chance, did you need something? Again," the head in the fire asked sarcastically.

James hadn't even noticed when he entered the other room to get a better look at what was going on. The head had amber eyes and graying light brown hair. Overall, if the head was attached to a body, James found him attractive.

"Yeah yeah. I need a favor," Sirius answered grinning (the same grin all 3 of his boys possessed James noticed).

"Obviously," The head answered.

"Can you watch the kids for a weekend or so?" Sirius asked.

"I could...provided you tell me why," the guy answered.

"I'll tell you everything later Remie, but this has to do with Harry," Sirius replied.

'Remie' smiled and nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Suddenly the head in the fire was gone and James was left looking confused at Sirius.

"What the fuck was that?" James finally asked in desperation.

"Floo powder," was Sirius's cryptic response. Well, to James it was cryptic.

"Are you telling me that some power does that kind of illusion? Or are they just projectors?"

Sirius sighed. "Neither."

Before James could say anything else, a popping noise was heard and the guy called 'Remie' was standing in the room.

"Good luck Sirius," 'Remie' said.

"Hey. Where'd you come from?" James asked in bemusement.

"Thanks Remus. Make sure you give the kids some candy for being good. Let's go James," Sirius said pulling an open mouthed James over to the fireplace.

"But-"James started.

"Zonko's- Hogsmeade," Sirius clearly stated as he threw a pink of powder into the fire. A second later, they were both gone.

--

**A/N:** Yeah...not a really good chapter, but at least the ending isn't too bad. I'm really trying to make the next one good. Sorry about that. Oh well. Review anyway! I need to know what you think! By the way, there may be this really weird symbol showing up in odd places. I'm not sure why, but I'm trying to get rid of it. If it doesn't work, y'all know why.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I'd like to...I don't. And it sucks.

**Warnings:** Slash. R. M-Preg. Don't like, don't read.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Just so you know, there will be at least a week's wait between updates. School is in session again and I'm really busy with classes and class work. It sucks, but that's life. Anyway, I like this chapter much better than the last one, even though you guys seemed to like it well enough. More of James/Harry's memories come back in this chapter and a _little_ interaction between Sirius and James. I hope you like it. I spent quite a while yesterday on it. Read and Review!

**To the Reviewers**:

**Bound-to-Evanescene**- yeah. It is an odd combination of words. Lol. Innit. Funny word.

**Yaoi-is-gay**- Thanks! I'm so glad you like the story! And I'm glad it rocks your non-existant socks!

**Stasha Malfoy**- LOL! You are entertaining! And...was that really a cliffhanger? I didn't think it was when I wrote it. Sorry. I don't hold it against anyone who suggests that I make longer chapters...I know they're short, but it can't be helped. Oh well. And (sigh) It's a combination of writers block and school that got me. I'm sure everyone knows just _how_ fun that combination is. Thanks so much! ::hugs back:: You really do want me to wirte!

**Xbrinax-** Thanks! I'm so glad you like this story so much! Don't worry about the rambling... I'm actually known as Reese "the rambler" Craven to some. Lol. I think I would have paied to seee someone so excited to see something I updated. Thanks! ::hugs reviewer::

**SiLvEr FaTeD**- Thanks much! By the way...how did you come up with your name?

**Miru Amai**- Wow! Thanks!

**Angles Whisper**- Lol. Well, calling me mean is better than a death threat. Poor poor confused Harry. Lol. Thanks!

**Delinka-** Lol. Thanks! I love you! ::Bounces with her new found friend::

**Lady FoxFire**- You do have a point with the animangus thing, but Remus is a normal man (in my mind) when not the wolf. I don't see him as having heightened senses in human form. Same with Sirius. Since neither have been around him as animals, they don't know. Thanks! Very insightful comment though!

**HPandSBbabe**- Hmm...they say curiosity killed the cat. Are you a cat? J/k. Seriously though, thanks for reviewing!

**The-mpreg-spirit**- Uh...I'm not trying to take away your cliffy master title! Seriously, I was unaware that was a cliffhanger! And...I was trying just a little to make you rethink the whole Sirius is a prick thing. . Thanks Jens!

**Reaka-** Thanks!

**Silver-Sunn101**- Hmm...thanks very much! I understand what you're saying about Harry. He is a little ooc owing to his amnesia. Thanks!

**Insane-childfanfic**- Thanks!

**NiimuraYume**- Thanks so much! I'm happy you like this one too! (And very happy to have you back as a reviewer!)

**Kitty Minky**- That's okay Kit! Me and my rambling powers love you to! ::hugs her Kitten:: Sorry for the chapter things. Lol. People just constantly ask for longer chapters. Okay, you can have Tom. I'll keep Daniel though! Love you muchly!

**Moonlitorian**- ::blushes:: THANKS! I don't think I'm all that great though. Thanks for the review and liking the fic!

**ZombieGurl98**- Lol. Thanks! Glad you love it. But I do appreciate when people let me know if something is original/ unoriginal in any of my stories! It helps!

**Sami1010220**- Thanks!

**Eris Black-Lupin**- Sorry. The reviews are answered individually because I think its important. From now on, I'll just put these at the bottom. I wasn't trying to make it chapter content. I can't write long chapters. I just don't have it in me. Thanks.

Thanks again all you reviewer peoples whom I'm love dearly!

--

**Chapter 8**

James was confused. Very confused. One minute he was in Sirius's apartment, and the next inside what appeared to be a joke shop of some kind.

"Where are we?" James asked looking around with wide eyes.

"Zonko's, a pranksters best friend," Sirius answered.

"Yeah," was all James managed to say.

"It's a joke shop James. Wizard style," Sirius clarified noticing the expression on James's face.

"I'm hallucinating. Sirius, pinch me," James commanded.

"Why?" Sirius asked, nonplused as he pulled James away from the fire place and towards the door.

"If you do, I might wake up and the world will make sense again," James replied.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is actually happening," Sirius said side stepping another group of people trying to pass them, all the while keeping a firm hold on James.

"Pinch me damn it!" James all but yelled, at last loosing his patience and breaking out of Sirius's grip.

"Alright already! Don't scream, you're making a scene," Sirius said, all the while smiling apologetically to the patrons of the shop as they finally reached the front door and stepped outside. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sirius reached around James and pinched his ass, smirking when he heard a high pitched yelp.

"Oh god. I'm not imagining this? How is that possible?" James asked as Sirius resumed pulling him down the crowded street.

"It just is. Go with it. We're going to see Dumbledore. Somehow, he makes everything make sense. Well...usually anyway," Sirius said letting go of the clearly stunned James, and taking his hand.

"Okay. I guess I'll just have to trust you. Even if this turns out to be me unconscious somewhere, I'll have had a nice fantasy of you pinching my butt and holding my hand," James said sounding as if he was expecting answers, but being willing to wait for them.

Sirius smiled. Thank god for non-packing companions. Though the smile drooped a little when he felt his stomach do a few happy flip-flops due to him being the object of James's fantasies, real or not. He simply didn't understand his growing attraction to James. Especially since James could be the one who knew for sure what happened to Harry.

After James's statement, a comfortable silence fell upon the duo. A silence that proved useful when Sirius led James into a different shop, this one filled with sweets, downstairs in an area that obviously wasn't meant for customers.

Sirius got on the floor and began patting to dusty floor in search of something, while James stared at a square of flooring near him behind some boxes. Suddenly, he was caught in a memory he didn't know he had. He was under a cloak made of silky material that somehow hid him from view. Beneath that flooring was a path he'd followed hundreds upon hundreds of times, always under the silky, silvery cloak.

James gasped loudly and opened his eyes to find himself still standing where Sirius had left him. His gasp prodded Sirius to check out whatever it was that was bothering James.

"You okay?" He asked.

James nodded. "There's a hidden tunnel down there."

Sirius looked in the direction James was staring and saw the bit of floor he'd been looking for.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked softly. The odds of James knowing this tunnel existed were slim to none. Other than the marauders and the Weasley twins, he was pretty sure that only Harry and his best friends knew about it. That meant something. Something important, though Sirius was damned if he could figure out just what.

"I don't know," James finally responded. "I think...I must have been here before. Before I lost my memory."

Sirius nodded and bent down and began to pry up the flooring that hid the tunnel. This was confusing him. Meaning he'd be up half the night thinking about it.

--

The trip through the cold tunnel was spent in an odd silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. Eventually though, they reached a wall and James automatically flipped the hatch and crawled out.

Sirius followed suit, though at the moment he didn't realize how odd it was that Harry knew where it was.

"Black!" A cold, deep voice spat. Both Sirius and James turned around to find themselves face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

--

**A/N:** Dun dun dun...Okay. Sorry for what I think is a cliffy. I have had no sleep, no time, and still I managed to produce...this piece of crap. Oh well. Review and let me know just how badly I did. K?

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter now, nor will I ever. In fact I'm more likely to become the queen of England...and that's damn near impossible due to my status as a US resident.

**Warnings:** _Slash. M-Preg. R._

**Authors Note:** Holy shit, It's been a while since I last posted. Almost what? 5 weeks? Eeek. I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner. I've been busy with school and my computer breaking down and a ton of pointless crap going on in my life. ::bows before all reviewers:: generally, I'm the kind of author that answers all the reviewers individually, but to save myself some time (which I really don't have tonight because I've got to go to Drama and Choir in an hour) I'm not doing it this chapter. I'll probably make up for it by posting the answers to them all at the bottom of the next chapter, ok? I've tried to compensate for my lack of updating by making this chapter longer than I usually write. Not by much, but its still an effort on my part. I think that's it, so enjoy the story. Read and Review!

And just as a quick side note for any one who's also reading my story "The Hardest Thing", I hope to post the next chapter of that by Tuesday. Okay? I'm sorry. I'm doing my best.

**Chapter 9**

Sirius sneered. "What do _you_ want Snape?"

"I was about to ask a similar question Black. I thought the headmaster had told you that dogs aren't allowed in school?"

"I recall him saying something about overgrown bats as well," Sirius replied in the same deadly calm voice.

James stood between the two men looking on anxiously. If someone didn't stop this soon, there'd be some major blood loss. They glared at each other for another moment until Snape sneered one more time and stalked away.

Sirius sighed in obvious relief. "Thank God he went away. I didn't want to become a brutal murder right in front of you."

James smiled gently. "I'm not sure I'd've minded. I didn't like him all that much. Greasy git."

Sirius smiled at him but didn't say anything. He knew very well that only a Hogwarts student would have come up with a description like that. "Lets get going James. We have a nice discussion with the headmaster to go to," Sirius said.

James gulped, but nodded. This was the first time anyone had ever tried to help him figure out who he was. And he was nervous as hell. Plus it didn't really help that said someone helping him was gorgeous.

They came to a dead end with a gargoyle. James was about to suggest that they try another direction when Sirius said 'Snickers' and the gargoyle leapt aside. James's jaw dropped.

"That stone thing just moved," James stated.

"Yeah. It did. But the staircase behind the 'stone thing' that moved is where we're going," Sirius said.

James looked up and noticed the staircase for the first time. He took a deep breath and gulped again. This whole magic thing was a new thing for him. Well, new-old he decided. He could remember bits of it, but not very big bits. Who was he? Why did seeing Sirius raising three kids by himself make him sad? It made no sense. What was he supposed to be feeling anyway?

As Sirius and James walked up the stairs, Sirius was feeling a little nervous as well. What if he'd assumed wrong about James? What would he do? Would all the time he spent trying to find his husband be wasted? Sirius shook his head. Now was not the time to be worrying about it.

Finally reaching the door, Sirius knocked.

"Come in Sirius!" a voice from behind the door called.

Sirius opened the door and gently guided James in before him. James recognized the man before him. The same man who was in the picture James had shown him. Someone he recognized, but did not know why. Albus Dumbledore.

"Al...bus?" James asked in a careful, quiet voice.

The headmaster beamed. "Right in one my dear boy. How may I assist you gentlemen today?"

Sirius smirked. "This is James Albus. He's got some muggle condition called amnesia. But there is no way that he can be a muggle. He painted Harry. I...I don't know how but he did. You're the only person I thought could help us with this. If he recovers his memory, we might be able to find Harry. If we do...we've still got a chance in hell for winning this war," Sirius said.

The headmaster nodded in understanding. James however, looked nonplused.

"Wait...what war?"

Albus gave a grim smile. "I remember telling someone once that not all people are good. The does not change when the people are magically endowed. As of now, we've been fighting against a wizard known as Voldemort for the past 8 years. Unfortunately, we were given a prophesy involving one Harry Potter, the man Sirius tells me you painted. If Harry is dead, we have no hope of winning and even the muggle world is doomed should that be the case."

James jaw dropped, as it seemed to be doing quite often lately.

"What's a muggle? James asked, first question coming to his mind being a trivial one.

"Non-magic person, such as you currently believe yourself to be. Whether or not you are, I can't say for certain just yet," Albus replied with his smile cheery once more.

James nodded. "I think I'm starting to understand this...at least the basics of it. But...with all due respect, what do you need me for? What have I got to do with anything?"

"James, when I saw you, you seemed familiar. And then I saw your painting of Harry. You're our best possible lead to him. Whether this works or not is something completely different but we have to try," Sirius said softly. He was unsure if he should mention the feelings he got when he was around James, but in the end decided not to. It wouldn't do anyone any good to make assumptions grounded on no facts whatsoever.

"Right you are Sirius," Dumbledore agreed.

"H...How are we going to...you know, figure out...if I know something?" James asked, visibly shaking in his chair.

"That is a good question my boy. Indeed...how? AS of now, I couldn't tell you what will and won't work. But first I require some information from you to determine which method is the best to try as of now," the headmaster said.

Everyone sat quietly. As far as James could tell, the headmaster was just staring at him. Then quite suddenly, he was watching all of his earlier memories. Everything under the cloak, inside the sweet shop, the word 'quidditch', his painting...

His painting. That image was brought to the front of his mind. The boy with the messy black hair, vivid green eyes and torn robes. It meant something. It had to. Before he could think any more on it, he was seeing images of himself at college...in his art class. Remembering the sting form his professors' thought on every one of his paintings...except for the first. The one of Harry.

Dumbledore ceased his staring and nearly fell out of his chair. 'How can this be?' the old man though in shock. 'Is it really...?'

"What did you just do?" James asked feeling very insignificant and unimportant.

"Legilmency. It was easier than asking a bunch of questions. But my child. By what name do you call your art professor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Malfoy. Why?" James answered. He was faced with two shocked stares.

"I had hoped I was wrong, but it appears that when Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban, he did indeed go to the muggle world to be Voldemorts outlet there," Dumbledore said in barely more than a whisper.

"It sort of makes sense though. James did say that the only picture Malfoy seemed interested in was the one of Harry," Sirius said finally making the connection.

"Hold up for a second. Professor Malfoy is one of you?" James asked.

"One of _us_ James. You're a wizard as well," Dumbledore said.

Unbidden, images of a huge man with a wild mass of hair and warm beetle black eyes came to mind. 'You're a wizard Harry,' he said. He remembered being in a cold cabin during a storm, a watch beeping 12:00 AM (his birthday, but feeling no joy at all). Remembering laughing as a whale sized blonde boy grew a pigs tail.

"James? James! Come back to earth! James!" Sirius was saying while waving his hand in front of James's glazed over eyes.

James blinked and remembered where he was. "Albus! I remember someone saying that to be before. It was-"

"Calm down James. Open your mind to me and I'll see for myself," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Open my mind?" James asked with wide eyes.

"The first time I used Legilmency on you, I discovered quite a strong block there. That is something that isn't formed naturally. Only a wizard, one highly skilled in Occulemency, could create that block. All I ask of you is to let me see, rather than me breaking in," Albus said smoothly.

"Um...okay," James said closing his eyes and willing whatever self imposed mental shield present would reveal his memory.

Again, the headmaster stared at him and the memory he'd been analyzing played in his mind again. By the time James had watched it for the second time, the headmaster actually _had_ fallen out of his chair.

Sirius looked shocked at James. "I thought it was impossible to surprise Dumbledore. What the heck was in that memory?

James shrugged as Dumbledore shakily got to his feet looking very pale. He swiftly opened a draw in his desk and handed James a long think box. James stared down at it dumbly.

"But Albus that's-,"Sirius protested.

"I realize that Sirius. Be quiet," Dumbledore said. Turning to James he added, "Open the box."

James did and saw a stick. Correction, a wand. He couldn't have stopped himself from picking it up if he'd tried. The wand felt warm and familiar in his hand as it gave off multicolored sparks at his touch.

Sirius looked ready to faint, throw up, or both. But Dumbledore wasn't finished yet.

"James. Listen carefully. I want you to think of the happiest memory you have. Concentrate on that with all you've got. Now repeat after me. Expecto Patronum," Dumbledore said carefully enunciating the syllables in the spell.

James though about everything that happened to him recently, and decided his happiest memory right now was having met Sirius. As he thought of that, he spoke the words, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag leapt from his wand and galloped gracefully around the small office oblivious to the three awestruck stares.

--

**A/N:** I really don't think this was my best chapter. Blame it on lack of time, writing it when I was supposed to be listening to the teacher, or just some extremely bad writers block. I'd still like to know what you think. Review please!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Yay me. Why? Why is the world so cruel?!! And a whole line of this lovely story wasn't mine. I stole it fromLalieElhiniAtta. Yay!

**Warnings:** _Slash. R. M-preg._ All that fun stuff.

**Authors Note:** Phew! Finally fished a chapter! I'm so glad! Now I can go do my advanced chemistry!....or not. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. I'm real caught up in school, arguments with teachers and what not. So…I'm sorry. There will be a deleted scene in this. Since doesn't allow NC-17 stuff, you must review to get it. That's about it. **Read and Review!**

**P.S.** for the sake of those who don't care about review responses, I've moved that section to the bottom. And also, that is over what half of the scroll bar will show. There were just so many…I'm sorry.

--

**Chapter 10**

Sirius's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. James's eyes for once were not paying attention to Sirius, but rather the bright silver glowing _thing_ galloping around the room.

'Is this what being a wizard is…doing things like…that?' James wondered. The idea both excited and terrified him. It would mean that there wasn't something wrong with him, seeming to see some purple bus nearly hitting everyone at night. But that also meant there was a war going on…one that he had some kind of connection to. 'What does this mean? What does Harry Potter have to do with me? I'm so fucking confused.'

Finally Albus regained control over his vocal chords and said softly, "How is this possible?"

"How is what possible?" James snapped impatiently. When he had come here he'd hoped for answers. Now it seemed like everyone but himself knew the answers, and weren't telling him jack shit.

"Mr. Pott…er…Black, the first thing you need to know is that you've been hiding under a disguise put in place by magic for the past two years. Would you like me to take it down so you can see your true face?" Dumbledore asked.

James nodded and drew in a shaky breath as Dumbledore whispered something in Latin. Immediately James felt something lifted from him. He couldn't place quite what however. Dumbledore's face held an expression of pure joy as he gazed at James. With a wave of the wand, there was suddenly a mirror to his immediate left.

James turned to look at himself and couldn't help the widening of his eyes and the slackening of his jaw. The face before him was that of the man he'd painted so long ago. Green eyes, messy black hair…and a thin lightning bolt scar forever branding him the savior of the world.

Just gazing at his scar brought back so many memories of his past. The Dursley's. Them never telling him he was a wizard, that his parents had died in a car crash. That brought with it a new memory. He and his best friend Ron flying in a stolen car and crashing it into the whomping willow…the tree that hit back. Then the memory of Sirius.

Meeting him for the first time inside that tree. Wanting to hurt him so badly for what he'd done. Finding out it was the rat…not Sirius. Sirius getting hit by a curse, the look of shock on his face as he fell…fell through the veil. The image of his dreams. It was all to much to take in at once. He sank to his knees and mercifully passed out.

Dumbledore himself was in shock. There was the man they'd all thought dead. He was there, standing before him…

--

Severus Snape opened the headmasters office door. "Headmaster, I need...." the words died on his lips. Before him lay the three unconscious forms of Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black. Severus growled.

"Damn you Potter," Severus muttered as he levitated all three forms and brought them down to the infirmary.

--

Harry opened his eyes. This was the first time in two years he'd woken up knowing who he was. Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world. Sirius's husband.

"Sirius!" Harry thought. He literally ran out of his room and let the door slam shut after him. As he ran down the hallway, Dumbledore stepped out of a room. By the time Harry noticed, he'd already knocked both Dumbledore and himself over.

"Well…its good to know I'm as graceful as ever," Harry muttered standing up and offering a hand to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took his hand gratefully and smiled. "If you're looking for Sirius, you've fallen over at the right place. He's right in there."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off with a wave of his hand. "He's just fine Harry, if a bit shocked. He'll be glad to see you I'm sure."

"Thanks," Harry said twisting the handle and stepping into the room.

Sirius looked up at the door, and with a joyful shout, jumped up and hugged Harry just as he closed the door.

"Oh my Harry, my beautiful wonderful Harry," Sirius said as he repeatedly kissed every inch of skin he saw. "I've missed you so fucking much."

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry reveled in the feeling of Sirius's soft lips on his, the warm tongue familiar under his. Finally they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"I'm just realizing how much I missed you. I love you Sirius," Harry said hugging the man closer.

Sirius chose not to waste any more time with words and hungrily kissed the other man. Harry moaned softly as he returned the kiss.

They laid there breathing hard and holding tight to each other, as if they were afraid one or the other would vanish.

**Deleted Scene Here. Leave your COMPLETE EMAIL ADRESS in your review and I'll send you the scene**

Harry finally pulled out and laid tiredly next to his worn-out husband.

"I love you. I can't believe that I've been your husband all along, even though I was hittin on you," Sirius said snuggling a little closer to Harry.

Harry chuckled softly and draped an arm around Sirius. "It works out well though. I love you too." There was silence again only for a moment before Harry sat up quickly and asked the question that had suddenly come to mind.

"Siri…how is it that you have three kids?"

--

**A/N: **So…what do you think? Was it worthy of writing? Or was it utter crap and you wish that I would slip on a banana, fall, and die? Let me know either way! And since this is , and there was that wonderful deleted scene, if you want it, leave your email address in your review. But **DO NOT** leave me any incomplete email addresses. I will **NOT** look for it. Example: meissexy If you don't tell me where at, then I can do nothing for you. Thanks. **REVIEW!**

**To All My Exceptionally Patient And Kind Reviewers Who've Not Killed Me Yet:**

**Elenastar- **Thanks! I'm glad you like this story so much!

**Yaoi-is-gay-13- **I'm glad you enjoy my chapers so much. That makes me so happy.

**Niimura Yume**- Back from the dead…hehe. Anyway, the conclusion shouldn't be too far from this point. I think its coming up…but with my mind, you never know. grins. Anyhow, I hope this chapter was satisfactory, and was in the end, worth the wait!

**Stasha Malfoy- **Have I told you how much I love your reviews? Lol. They never cease to entertain me. I love you for reading this story and making sure to review every time! I hope the new chapter was worth while.

**Reaka-** Well…I did forget the Hungarians. Sorry. Yeah. Thanks for making the effort to review.

**Sammi1010220-** Thanks!

**Kitty-** lol. I love you Kit. You're reviews can be very much entertaining. It makes me so happy that you enjoy my story! Willows band is going to be great someday, yes. :) heehee! Thanks!

**Lady FoxFire-** lol. Yes. Sirius is a bit slow on the uptake. --; Then again, that's pretty much how he is in the book. But if you think about it, he might not think that that's possible, considering that he's trying to find his husband and doesn't want to assume that _anyone_ could be him. Thanks!

**Ravenwriter-** Heehee! And write more I did! I love writing…Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!

**The-mpreg-spirit- **Heh…sorry Jen. Didn't mean too…But…look! I've got cookies. shares her cookies with Jen.

**Eris Black Lupin**- See…I'd go with your suggestion if I thought I should…but most of the other reviewers don't want me to take even _longer_ to update. See, as it is I take anywhere from a month to two weeks. They really don't want that to be a month to two months. Which…is what it would turn out to be. I'm sorry, I can't please everyone.

**SiLvErFaTeD-** It's a cool name! Heehee…I was laughing at the little butt pinch thing too…Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen Of The Slash-** Yay! I made someone happy! Thanks!

**Xbrinax-** Yes…sadly I am called the rambler because of my inability to quit talking. --; But yeah. I liked the whole but pinch scene too. . Lol. I love long reviews! They make me so happy! I don't mind you telling me stuff about you! That's just fun! And you're so specific about what you did like! Heehee! Yay! Thanks!

**Pink Raine-** I don't find the time to write during school. I steal it more like. If a teacher is in the middle of a boring lecture, I sit there and pretend to take notes while I'm actually writing…this. Lol. It tends to have a negative effect on my grades however…anyway, I'm glad you decided to read it! It makes me smile brightly at you! Thanks!

**Iana Moon-** Yay! More declaration of love…for the story. Lol. You're worried about Mafoy…and you think I have a plan. Good to know you have confidence in me…though I have yet to determine just how much Malfoy has to do with this! I write more…spur of the moment. But the end is figured out! Heehee. Thanks!

**Insanechildfanfic-** Thanks!

**Angelswhisper-** Yeah…it probably is a bit cruel to involve Severus in this at all…but thankfully I didn't do anything too bad with him. I just needed…something there. Lol. And plot thickening is always a good thing! Especially since this story has a plot! Thanks!

**Delinka-** Lmao! I hope you got that sock out of your mouth… Thanks for the nice review! I'll try to keep these updates going…even if I should make them go a bit quicker.

**Jaleandra-la-lok-** ::giggles:: I know I'm evil. Its nice to know that you're liking this story too. Thanks for telling me that you updated the other story. Now that I know a bit of Spanish…I can understand like…half of the words. Lol. I liked the pic by the way. Email me soon! If you can't , I understand, but I miss you!

**Bri**---;….I'm glad you like the chapter! But…my chapter size shall always be small just because that how I write. Sorry.

**FicLuvers2die4-** Yay! You love it! Lol. Most people share your viewpoint on when I write. Heehee. The problem is…my teachers and parents care, so I must at least attempt good grades. --;; I hope this was good enough!

**Abbie- **lol. Good to know you like!

**Lori-** I agree. There aren't enough Sirius/Harry out there. So…I wrote two.

**Draco Malfoy-Potter-** Heh…sorry about the wait. At least it wasn't as bad as last time though. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!

**LalieElhiniAtta-** Lmao! I love that idea! In fact…I borrowed it. Don't worry. If you check to the top, I gave you a whole line of credit to yourself. Heehee. Thanks!

**Vampyreice- **Heh…cliffie…sorry. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Rosiegirl-** Yay! Thanks for liking it! I'm sorry it wasn't very fast though…

**Volleyball-setter-** Wow! I'm so honored! Slash is fun to read and write as a whole! I'm glad you decided to read my story though! Hopefully you'll continue! I love having many people reading it! Heck…that's what makes me write it!

**Miru Amai-** Thanks!

**Moonlitorion-** It does? Wow! Yay! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! It makes me so happy to know you like it!

**Oh Slashy One-** lol. ::glomps back:: Yay! Sirius did some Sirius glomping!

**Dolly- **You actually sat there for that long and read…::gasp:: my story? I love you! Thanks!

**MercyMe-** You make me so happy! I'm honored! I'm serious! Cold chills? Really!? Yay!!! Thanks!

**Maya100-** Heehee! I hope the chapter didn't disappoint you! Thanks!

**dm/hp slash lover-** Thanks! Heh…sorry about he cliffie! And yes…school sucks ass!!!

**Hoshi Hikari-** I wasn't very clear about what you just said so…::nods anyway::

**Sarah-** You seriously squeak? Wows! Sorry for the cruelness! But Thanks for the review! Seriously, I squeak whenever I get one! And…is it really that addictive? I think slash as a while is…but this story by itself?...heehee!

**Sylvia Sylverton-** Thanks!

**Serena-** Thanks!

**Queeras76-** Heehee! Thanks!

**Remmy Wolf-** Lol. I'm glad you like it so much! But the funny thing is… this plot came to me as I was getting on a roller coaster…why I said that I don't know. Just consider it a fun fact!

**Kuramalovergirl15**- lol. I wrote more! Yay! Thanks! (I love Kurama too!)

**Crissy Potter- **Really? Thanks!

**Lauza-** Sorry about the cliffie! Thanks for the review!

**Katrin-** Heehee. I'm glad you liked it!

**HPandSBbabe-** So knowing has become a need huh? Heehee! I'm so cruel and evil…sorry. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**CrimsonTearsOfPain**- Thanks!

**Texasjeanette- **Thanks!

**Tomiko the muse-** Say thanks to your friend for me! I love connections! Anyway, I'm so glad you like it! M-preg plots aren't…all that fun to write, so this just has mentions of it because I could. Lol. And my dear to some, loose clothing isn't sexy. To me and a lot of girl I know, they find those sexy. Everyone has differences in taste. Besides…its my personal opinion that Sirius would look sexy in a paper bag. (aka anything).

**Silver-sunn101-** Heh…he freaked out in this chapter didn't he? Lol. At least it was for good reason. Thanks!

**Brit-** Thanks for the review! Don't worry about hyperness! Sugar is our friend! I hope you liked the chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Yet! Maybe someday I will!

**Warnings:** _Slash. R. M-Preg_.

**Special Thanks To:** Julie! My wonderful beta! Making my story easier to read for everyone!

**Authors Note:** Helloooo! I'm finally back. Sorry. I was on Christmas Vacation this week, but I got very little done. People kept me busy. Hmm… Anyway, here's a new chapter for you! Nothing life threatening, and a bit of a filler, but it's a chapter none the less! We're coming to the conclusion people! Yay! Read and Review!

P.S. To those who requested the deleted scene, I tried to send it to everyone. Some of the email addresses didn't show up. --;; So I hunted them down as best as I could. But even if you didn't get it, never fear! I'm moving my slash fiction to the silver snitch (the silver snitch . net –remove the spaces) and all of my fanfiction will be up on my own website pretty soon as well. Yay!

Oh, and before I forget, I'll do you the courtesy of repeating the last couple line of the last chapter! After all, its been a while since I've updated.

**_Previously..._**

_There was silence again only for a moment before Harry sat up quickly and asked the question that had suddenly come to mind._

"_Siri…how is that you have three kids?"_

--

**Chapter 11**

Sirius looked at him blankly for a moment. "After you and your partner were 'dead' according to the Ministry of Magic, I adopted your partner's two kids because, after what they had been through, I knew they'd need someone."

Harry looked at Sirius expectantly. When it was clear that he wasn't about to add anything, Harry sighed and said, "That clears up why you have two kids, but what about the third?"

"Harry…are you saying you truly don't remember?" Sirius asked with tears shining in his eyes.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to the question. Honestly, he had no idea about the third child. But if he said that, his answer was bound to hurt Sirius judging by the look he was giving him. Finally he sighed and shook his head.

As predicted, Sirius started crying. He'd been hoping from the start that when he saw Harry again, they could go home and be a family like they were always meant to be. But if Harry couldn't remember that he was a father, then Sirius had no idea what to tell him. Would he even accept it? Before Sirius had a chance to think of the numerous unfavorable outcomes, Harry's arms were wrapped tight around him.

"I'm sorry Siri…I can't remember though I want to," Harry said.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry in return. " I don't know how to put this, but… we have a son Harry. A beautiful boy called Darin."

"The youngest boy you introduced me to at you apartment?" Harry asked. "But…how? Men can't get pregnant…can they?"

"Yes, Harry. They can. I was. Until you get used to the magical world again, I'm not going into the details. It'll just make everything harder to believe. When we go home, I'll reintroduce you to the boys, this times as their dad. Wow Harry. Remus is going to flip!" Sirius said.

"Come what may, I'll be ready for it," Harry replied still trying to figure out how it was that his husband was pregnant at one time.

--

"Welcome back officially Harry. You still intend to be part of the war effort, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course. That damn prophesy tied me to Voldemort forever, and I'll be damned if I don't fulfill it in a way that will benefit my children," Harry said.

"Alright. We suspect that since your return, the conclusion of the war is coming. I'm sure Voldemort has heard of your return by now and will want to pick you off when you're 'at your weakest'," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You've not used magic in two years Harry. It'll take us a few weeks to get you back up to par on magic use. And as for how Voldemort would know, I've sent Severus to inform him," Dumbledore replied.

"Why?"

"It helps us in many ways Harry. For one, Lucius will be withdrawn from America. Now that we know he's been hiding there, Voldemort will have to bring him back, and thus we'll be able to put an end to Malfoy terrorism once and for all. Also, the information Severus will provide Voldemort with will increase his position within the inner circle and will provide him with more information, which in turn comes to us," Dumbledore explained. After Harry nodded, Dumbledore concluded the meeting with, "You're dismissed."

Harry left the office and made straight for the kitchen. As always, a delicious variation of scents assaulted his nose.

"So what was the meeting about?" Sirius asked with a lazy grin. Sirius had his legs crossed on top of the table with his arms loosely surrounding himself.

"You're beautiful," Harry said stopping in the doorway to imprint the image into his mind.

"I know I am, but that couldn't have been all your meeting was about," Sirius laughed.

Harry chuckled lightly. "You're right, but I could've filled a five minute meeting with talk of your gorgeous looks. But anyway, it was all the usual welcome back yammer about what Snape's doing and how the final battle is coming up," he said with a wave of his arm.

"Yippie. Well, sit down with me and eat. We have our own meeting to attend to," Sirius said.

Harry sat down and picked up a sandwich. "So, what's first on our to-do list?"

"First off, we need to retrieve our children and give Remus a break. There's only so long he can entertain them before they drive him nuts. We should probably do that as soon as we're done with lunch. But for now, we need to focus on two issues. One, are we going to live in England, or in America? And two, we're supposed to decide what we're going to say to your muggle friends," Sirius said.

Harry nodded. He thought briefly of what he could tell Brian. It pained him slightly to know he couldn't tell him the full truth. But that was why he wanted to talk it over with Sirius. "Where do you want to live Siri? I'd like to come back and live here personally because I want the life we were supposed to have. And it wouldn't feel right to stay there now that I know who I am."

"Yeah…America's nice and all, but this is my homeland," Sirius agreed. "So…what do think is safe to tell your muggle friends?"

"Friend. There's just Brian really. Do you think I could tell him everything? About me being a wizard? I want to and I know he wouldn't tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"You're Harry Potter. They wouldn't do anything about you doing something illegal. Especially now, because they need you. I say, do what you think is right. And if all else fails, obliviate him so he doesn't remember he ever had a friend named 'James'," Sirius said.

Harry smiled and kissed Sirius across the table. "Thanks, love."

"Anytime. When this whole things over, we'll be able to start that new life together we've always wanted. I promise."

--

**A/N:** What do you know? My story title has a purpose! And until this chapter, even I didn't really have a great plan for it. I'm infinitely bad at titles…usually I finish a story before I title them. Lol. Oh well. Thanks for reading, but don't forget to REVIEW!

**REVIEW!!!!**

**To Said ReViEwErS:**

**Tor-** Heh. Yeah. Harry'll get to meet his sons, as his sons pretty soon. Thanks!

**Rin-**Heehee. Thankies.

**Letters to Charlie-** I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Mrs. Sniffy-** Thanks!

**Fangfoot-** Thanks!

**DianaM-** Thanks! Harry with memories is always a good thing!

**Mahia- **Thanks!

**Bree-** You've made me happy! I'm sure I'll do something about Malfoy…though I doubt I'll involve his stick. Lol. Thanks!

**Goxglove-faery- **Thanks!

**MercyMe-** Lol. Thanks very much! There really isn't enough Siri/Harry. (Though I doubt there'll ever be _enough_) That last line amused me as well. I think it was supposed to be comic relief. Lol.

**Rosiegirl-** Thanks!

**Serena-** Thanks!

**Ami-** Thanks!

**Draco Malfoy Potter-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much!

**Lazuline-** Thanks!

**Silversunn101**- Thanks! You do bring up a good point…description _are_ my weak point. I'll try a bit harder, k? Thanks!

**Long.past-** Really? ::gets all starry eyed:: Thanks!

**Tigris T Draconis-** Thanks!

**Alhera13- **Thanks!

**Spygirlfive-** Lol. Thanks.

**Yaoi-is-gay-13-** Lol. Thanks. You sounded just like me. 'Yay. Together. Did. Stuff.'

**Kuramagirl15-** Thanks!

**Vampyreice-** Thanks!

**RiaruKa0080-** Thanks!

**Wind-Ice-** Thanks!

**Gryfur188-** …I'm not sure what you mean exactly…

**Jean-** Thanks.

**Sami1010220- **Thanks!

**Flame of the Ciara-** Thanks! I'm glad you want me to live long enough to finish the fic!

**Js-** Thanks!

**HoshiHikari-** Yay! Thanks!

**IwishIbelive-** Lol. Thanks very much!

**NimuraYume-** You always make me sooo happy! You're addicted to this story? Wwow! Thanks! hugs

**SiLvErFaTeD-** Yay! Thanks!

**Kitty- **hugs KITTY! Yay! You reviewed! I can't get on the boards for some reason. cries I don't know why…it just didn't work. hugs her kitten again Lol. Love you muchly Kit! Thanks! (P.S. To answer your second review, no they weren't in plain view. They were in a private ward. Lol)

**Happypurplebunny-** Thanks! I love Harry/Sirius! is kind of a bad side for posting htse type of ices…buts it's the best site as far as people know of it!

**Tree potter-** Thanks!

**Sweet-single-** Ooo! Really? THANKS!

**Ancaline Nienna-** Thanks!

**Furvus lupus-** Siri/Harry are the best! Lol. Yes, there is more, not too much if all goes as planned, but there's still more. And no, Voldemorts' still in power. Thanks!

**Dm/hp slash lover-** Thanks! Is my story really so addicting?

**Katsu-dark-** Thanks!

**Luz de luna-** Thanks!

**Eris Black-Lupin- **Thanks! I've though of a LJ…but I'd prefer to just post on a site. Meaning I've now got an account at the silver snitch and I'll be posting my work there too as soon as I get the time. I don't like seeing stories all grouped up improperly and I prefer short chapters to work with. They're more fun and tend to mean more.

**SlytherinGoddes10- **Thanks! I'll have to look your stories up sometime. And…HP games can be frustrating! I still can't beat Sorcerer's Stone on Gameboy!

**Allgoodfungall247-** Thanks! Harry/Siri parings are great!

**Sarah**- Thanks! I'm glad its to your liking!

**Miru Amai­­**- I love writing this story! I don't think Harry would just jump to conclusions being that everyone thought he was dead for two years. Remember, he was dating during that time too. I'm so glad someone reads authors notes! Most people didn't and they don't know why Siri has three kids. Lol. Thanks much!

**Orlin**- Thanks!

**Bri­-** Thanks!

**Malfoy Menace-** Thanks!

**Quibird-** Thanks!

**2manystory-** Thanks!

**HPandSBbabe-** Lol. I know that dominant Harry in Siri/Harry pairings doesn't usually happen, but I like trying new things. The last one of this pairing that I wrote has Siri as the 'dad'. Besides the fact that I'm a walking contradiction, the only way Harry and Sirius could have children of their own before Harry thought he was a muggle was if Siri was the 'mom'. Thus…my plotline. Thanks!

**Reaka-** Lol. HUNGARIANS! Thanks!

**Doneril-** Well you se…this story is an m-preg. Thus a guy may become pregnant in my twisted version of their world. I think Sirius will explain better than I do here. That and 2 out of 3 were adopted. Thanks!

**Volleyball-setter-** Thanks!

**Stasha Malfoy-** Continue being an idiot! You're entertaining! Yay for Siri/Harry! Thanks!

**Loenger-14-44-** Thanks!

**MoonyPadfoorJr-** Thanks!

**Shaddow-** Thanks!

**Ak-alterego-** Thanks for being my beta! Yay! Thanks for reviewing a lot too!

**Ja-leandra-la-lok-** hugs Thanks again for translating BTYH! Yay for Spanish! Lol. Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Don't die! You need to read the ending and what not!

**Xbrinax-** Hello! You really liked it? Hey, at least someone thinks I'm talented. Lol. Happy belated birthday! And…well…I'm glad it was like a present to you! Lol. Things for me are great…unless you count school. That in itself is a mood killer. Thanks muchly!

**Yuranda-** Thanks! :blushes: You're so nice! Thanks!

**Does it matter?** Thanks!

**Spencer Jackson-** Sexy Santa! Yay! You reviewed! Major thanks!

**AngelsWhisper-** Thanks! (Don't you just love the faintings though? Lol)

**Laurinasta blaze-** Thanks!

**Howdy-** Yep. More story is to come. There's still too many loose ends to tie up to quit now. Thanks!

**Ravenwriter-** Lol. Thanks.

**Sakura91-** Thanks! I'm glad you think its good!

**Prongspadfoot2003-** Thanks!

**FicLuvers2die4-** Thanks!

**KukuroLeskat-** Thanks! :D Things are never trly going to be the same. Lol. But, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Brian will come back into the story thought I'm not for sure on how. I've got a whole list of things to do with it, and as of now, the story won't be too much longer. Lol. I love all my reviewers. beams You're English wasn't that bad I assure you. There are quite a few people who doe worse and they're native to the language! Thanks much!

**Abbie-** Thanks!

**Smoothncreamy-** Lol. Thanks!

**Don'trunwithscissors-** Thanks!

**Now everyone! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It's times like this that I wish I did. :sighs tragically:. Advanced Chemistry's a bitch.

**Warnings:** Slash. This means male/male relations. M-preg. Yes, guys have that wonderful ability to become pregnant. R. Highest rating we can have here on including swearing, and mentions of stuff that I can't post here. (Though, chances are I'm going to start posting this on silversnitch. com.) FANFICTION. Usually I don't have to include this as a warning, but on some of my stories, I've gotten flamed because they don't seem to realize that the situation I put the characters in isn't strictly book based where Harry will probably marry Ginny rather than Sirius or Severus. Hm...ironic really. I thought it'd be pretty obvious because this is _fanfiction_ . net.

**Authors Note:** Hey y'all! Sorry about the really long warning. Some idiot flamed me for my other story and it pissed me off because they insulted me rather than my story. Interesting right? No? Okay. I'll stop complaining then. I'm also really sorry about the terribly long wait. This used to be the fanfiction of my dreams (aka no writer's block) but lately I've been drawing a blank on where to go from here. But I suppose winging it can't hurt. Thus why this chapter will probably suck to no end. But the point is, I'm jumping right into it. For your sake! Muhahaha! And stuff! So...I'm done now. Read and Review! (Hopefully not to flame. Well...if you flame do insult the _story_ and not me, k?)

**Special Thanks:** Julie! Thanks a ton! You make my life (and the readers lives) that much easier by fixing all of my dumb mistakes!

-

**Chapter 13...I think**

"Remus my dear werewolf, I'm back!" Sirius called out cheerfully.

"Sirius? About damn time! Your son nearly broke his neck trying to see if he could fly!"

Remus called back. Sirius followed Remus' agitated sounding voice into the living room.

"Really? Which one? Could he?" Sirius asked. Which turns out wasn't the most brilliant thing he could have said to his friend. Remus was sitting in Sirius's age old lazy boy with one leg thrown over an arm of the chair. His right hand pushed back some of his tawny hair and simultaneously kneaded his forehead. In his left hand was a cup of strong coffee.

"Ray. And no, he couldn't," Remus answered sarcastically. "How was the Harry hunt? Find out anything useful?" Remus asked in a slightly softer tone of voice.

"Yes actually. In fact, I have a bit of a surprise for you! Harry love!" Sirius called.

"What? Why'd you want me to wait in the hall?" Harry asked upon entering the room.

There was an abrupt stillness in the room as Remus took in the man before him. It was without a doubt him. James' son. "Harry!" He said with a look of pure joy on his face. He leapt from the chair and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Hi Remus," Harry said returning the hug. "How've you been?"

"Okay for the most part. Until recently," Remus added with a pointed look at Sirius as he pulled away from Harry.

"Sit down Remie. We've got stuff to tell you and vice versa," Sirius said happily. Remus complied and resumed his seat in the arm chair. Harry and Sirius sat down across from him on the couch.

"Okay. Explain," Remus said after another awkward moment of silence.

"Remember the guy I took off with me to Hogwarts? That turned out to be Harry. Dumbledore removed the disguising charm that had been in place for two years and was apparently fading. Eventually we got over the shock and now Harry and I are planning on moving back to England and living the life we should have been able to when Harry lost all of his memories," Sirius said. "Did I hit all the key points Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile.

Remus nodded. "Fair enough. Later on you owe me more than a summary Padfoot."

"Will do Moony. Now tell me...what have my little monsters been up to?" Sirius asked.

"A better question would be...what haven't they been up to? Ray jumped off a bookcase in his attempt to fly. Darin ate 3 bugs. Alex broke every breakable thing in the house pretending to be a ninja. That is my summary in total," Remus explained.

"Really? Where are they now?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping, thank the merciful powers that be," Remus said.

"Got ya!"

Giggling voices were heard. Water had appeared out of nowhere and sprinkled on the three men.

"Well...they were sleeping," Remus said with a groan.

"Boys!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Ray, Alex, and Darin chorused together. They wasted no time in jumping on their father and knocking the breath out of him.

"Nice to see you too," Sirius gasped. Remus and Harry laughed.

"Well it's your turn to deal with the little monsters. Have fun. I've got a date with my pillow," Remus said standing up slowly. He gave Harry a hug and further messed up Sirius' hair. "Talk to you later Padfoot. Next time better not be because you want me to baby-sit." The next minute, he was gone with a loud resounding cracking noise.

"That was interesting," Harry said with a gentle laugh.

"So shall this be," Sirius said prying his children off him. "Guess what children of mine? This man here is your other dad! Say hello!"

"Hello!" Ray said.

"Hi, hi!" Alex said.

"'ey o!" Darin said.

"Uh...hi," Harry said with a quick wave. His face portrayed nothing but nervousness. It was like predators smelling the prey, all three boys seemed to smell his fear and made quick work of him by leaping on him with the same enthusiasm they had Sirius.

"Hi other dad! My name is Ray!"

"Daddy! He smells funny!" Alex said to Sirius.

"Hehehee!" Darin laughed joyfully.

"He does not!" Sirius defended. By the time Sirius got around to defending the love of his life's' scent, Harry was laughing hysterically and being tickled by all three boys.

"No! Stop! Sirius, help me! It tickles!" Harry was yelling though tears of laugher. Sirius smiled at the sight of the boys and Harry. He'd dreamed of moments like this for such a long time.

"Not a chance Harry love. I'll be right back," Sirius said standing and running into his room. The room had always seemed dark to him. Depressing with its bland grey color and simple wood furnishings. Nothing could diminish his mood at the present moment though. It made the dull colorings of the room seem brighter. And his endless piles of junk covering the floor seem more homely. Unfortunately, it also hid his camera from view. This moment was too precious to lose. Sirius had experience with regret and 'should haves'. He knew better than to let something as beautiful as this slip through his fingers.

-

It was a week later that Harry found himself back at his apartment. He smiled when he read his floor matt that he'd cursed at only a short time ago. Drawing in a deep breath, Harry opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. Nope. Nothing had changed inside it at all...unless you want to count a thin layer of dust, but that wasn't the point. It was exactly as he had left it. Harry bent down and examined one of the paintings. It was a simple landscape of the ocean and the sky. Obviously one of his better paintings. Somehow, he knew that this was a thing of his old life. When he rejoined the wizarding world, there wouldn't be time to paint. Only time to help raise his children, spend time with his husband and strategize on how to defeat Voldemort.

Not that he particularly minded. So long as he could be with Sirius and their kids, everything would be fine. They would have the life that Sirius promised him. It was all he wanted.

"James! About time you're home! Where've you been?" A voice from just outside the open apartment door said. Harry looked up and saw his best friend Brian smiling. "Thought you'd take a break from college did you?"

"Brian...hi," Harry said suddenly nervous again. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell him about his true identity and how he was going back to England with his family. The only thing debatable about this was...how? Harry had gone through many scenarios in his mind to explain to his loyal friend where he was going and why. But all of the reasons he'd so carefully planned went right out of his mind.

"You okay?" Brian asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Brian... I have some news for you. I know who I am again," Harry said.

"Really? Wow that's great! So, is James your real name?" Brian said smiling happily for his best friend.

"No. My name is Harry. James was my father's name," Harry said with his head down.

"That's good news right? Why do you seem so down about it?" Brian asked coming closer to Harry.

"Because I'm going to go home. I'm going back to my original job and my family in England," Harry said finally looking up and meeting Brian's gaze. He saw Brian's eyes sweep over him and register a confused look before seemingly dropping the appearance issue.

"Oh... Aren't you happy about that?" Brian asked. "You're my best friend Ja... I mean Harry. What's wrong?"

"Doesn't that make you mad? That I'm just going to leave the United States?" Harry asked.

"I won't lie to you man. I'm upset that you have to go, but I'm not going to hold it against you. You said yourself that you're going back to your family. I assume that means you have a boyfriend at the very least to go home to. Besides, it's not like you'll just disappear from my life completely. We can still email each other or something right?" Brian asked.

Harry shook his head. "I can't even guarantee that. I'll try to keep in touch as often as I can, but it might be too dangerous for me to do so. You see, I was something like a CIA agent in England and there's a war going on there.Nothing you'd hear about for more reasons than I can reveal, but I'm a major part of it. It also explains why I ended up here with no memories. My point is when I go back I could die and you'd never know."

Brian gaped. "You wouldn't happen to be referring to the war that has something to do with a man code named Voldemort would you?"

"Wha ? How did you know?" Harry asked looking at him with a truly shocked look.

"Do you know of the magical world Harry? I think you do. It's why you look different. And it's why you're fighting a war most people know nothing about," Brian said.

"Yes. I'm a wizard. But how do you know of the magical world? Are you a... ?" Harry asked.

Brian shook his head. "I'm but a squib mate. I was raised knowing about magic. My mother wasn't overjoyed in the least when she realized I'd never be able to perform magic like her. I can't say I was too happy with the realization either. But now I know why I had such a connection with you before Harry. I knew things that you'd forgotten."

"If you know of the war then you have to know of the prophesy," Harry started a bit unsurely.

"Prophesy?" Brian asked shaking his head.

"Yes. A prophesy was made over twenty years ago involving the dark lord and one of two children. The one that would fulfill the prophesy would be marked by the dark lord himself. The one marked was me. My scar, the one on my forehead that is my mark. It is my fate to either defeat the Voldemort or die trying," Harry said.

"Harry Potter... I've heard of you! You stopped the first war!" Brian said.

"It isn't me who should get the credit. My mother loved me so much the curse he cast on me rebounded on him. If we ever win the war... then I should be only one of many to receive credit. I'm only part of the effort," Harry said.

"You really are a humble little boy," Brian teased gently. "Anyhow, I will understand if we never speak again. Take care," Brian said hugging Harry. "Be safe."

-

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked gently as Harry returned to what would no longer be Sirius' apartment.

"Better than I expected actually," Harry said carrying in a small duffel bag. It was stuffed full of things he'd collected over the past two years that he wanted to keep. He knew he was being pathetic, but who could blame him? This was going to be a part of who he was no matter what and he never wanted to forget it. "I found out Brian is a squib. And now he knows I'm destined to either kill or be killed. He wasn't rejoicing about it, but he understands."

"That's a good thing at least," Sirius said transferring a stack of dishes into a box after shrinking them. "Are you sure you're really ready to move back to England and face the war again? I mean, gods Harry, you've only been using magic for about a week. Not to insult you, but you're a bit rusty. Are you sure you want to do this so soon?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. If I don't do this now, I don't think I'll have the courage to later."

"Alright. Oh, the boys want you to watch a movie with them. They're waiting impatiently in front of the TV. You go ahead and do that while I finish up the rest of the packing. We're leaving tomorrow," Sirius said.

Harry nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss. Well, he meant it to be chaste. It turned into Harry wrapping his arms around Sirius' lean waist and licking Sirius' lower lip, asking for entrance. Sirius complied willingly and opened his mouth to Harry's insistent tongue. Harry wasted no time in exploring the warm wet cavern of Sirius' mouth, enjoying the moan it provoked. Finally, he pulled away.

"I love you," Harry said quietly, suckling on Sirius' earlobe.

Sirius let out a soft content sigh. "I love you too."

-

The next day found Harry, Sirius, and their three boys attempting to move into their new home. The house they decided on was a dark blue color with white trim around the windows. The lawn was green, but probably wouldn't be so for very long. Neither Harry nor Sirius were very interested in botany and therefore would do nothing to keep the grass beautiful except for mowing it down once every other week. They were in luck with the garden though, the last witch who had lived there and created a large enchanted garden in the back yard. Self weeding even. Not that it was likely to make the garden stay for to long either. The boys were already plotting its destruction in favor of a Quidditch field. (Not that they'd need one really. There was a neighborhood field only a few blocks away, making Harry and Sirius glad they'd decided on a wizarding neighborhood. Neither was very good about hiding their magic and knew they were bound to slip up at some point.) Sadly enough, there was even a white picket fence.

The inside was every bit as beautiful as the outside. Upon entering, there was dark hard wood flooring, forest green walls and a staircase. Harry and Sirius' soon to be living room. The room on the left had a tan colored tiled floor and cheery yellow paint, obviously the kitchen. The room on the right had black carpeting and white walls, the future study. Upstairs, there were five bedrooms, all with blue carpeting and white walls. (Something Harry and Sirius were looking _forward_ to, was painting each bedroom the way their boys wanted it.) There were three bathrooms, one tiled salmon pink, one tiled plain white, and the master bathroom inside the master bedroom, tiled aquamarine. Harry and Sirius loved the whole house on sight and decided that this is where they wanted to start their new life together.

Of course, with small children the actual moving in was becoming a difficult process. Every time Harry or Sirius tried to unpack and un-shrink an item, the boys would find a new way to injure themselves or break something.

"Ray, Ray, Ray no that's an electric socket and metal doesn't go in the- " Harry said in one breath. But it was too late. The fork met the electrical circuit and Ray fell back in a heap. "Ray? Are you alright?" Harry asked running over to his son to check for damages.

"Yeah. Peachy," Ray said coughing and sitting up. His hair was standing on end and his arms were shaking more than they should have been. "That felt cool! I'm gonna do it again!"

"No, no, no! No. Don't do that. Metal doesn't go in there. You could really get hurt," Harry explained taking the fork from his son and attempting to smooth down his hair.

"Daddy! Watch!"

"Darin! No! The staircase isn't made for sled-"

"WEEE!" Darin yelled as he rode his sled down the stairs. It was pretty obvious the two year old boy hadn't thought about where he'd end up after he'd made it down the stairs when he nearly crashed into the wall, only stopped by a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_ by Harry.

Harry quickly scooped the giggling toddler into his arms and began to scold him. "Darin, no sledding into the house! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"But dad taught us how do sled down stairs," Ray piped up.

"He did, did he?" Harry said glaring in the general direction of the kitchen where Sirius was busy trying to put things away. "Well Sirius isn't the brightest of men. Don't do it." Harry gently set Darin down on the couch and plopped down in an armchair. "So Alex, got any brilliant ideas for getting yourself in trouble?"

"Nope," Alex said glancing carefully to his right. Sirius emerged moments later covered in flour and eggs.

"Alright, who charmed the baking ingredients to attack me?" Sirius demanded.

Alex hid his face with a couch cushion and began to laugh. Ray and Darin joined in when they realized how funny Sirius looked covered in eggs and flour.

"Hahaha. I'm so amused," Sirius said glaring at them all.

"I am actually," Harry said trying hard to hold back his own laughter. He moved forward and pressed his lips gently to Sirius'.

"EEEWWW!" Darin, Ray, and Alex yelled covering their eyes and sticking out their tongues.

"Oh hush up you demons. I'll tell you what. If you'll be good for five minutes, I promise we'll take you to the Quidditch field and play a game with you," Sirius said.

"Okay!" All three boys went immediately silent and sat on the couch doing their best to look like an angels.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Easy. You'll soon find parenting is not about control. It's all about negotiation and bribery," Sirius whispered back. "I'll sit with the kids and spell myself clean, and you can take over in the kitchen. See if you can get any of that flour up."

-

"We are ready to begin," Dumbledore said as the last member of the Order of the Phoenix sat down. "First, I'd like to welcome back Mr. Harry Potter to the fold." There was a polite smattering of clapping. Harry nodded. "More to the point, we've received some recent intelligence from Severus indicating that the actual location of Voldemort's base is not Riddle Manor as we had originally suspected, but in the Ministry building itself."

"But that's impossible! Someone would have noticed it before if that were true!" A plump witch with blonde hair objected.

"Your doubt is reasonable Janice. I agree, there should have been some indication of our new information, but that's why the second piece of intelligence is so important. Fudge is not on our side at all. He has become loyal to Voldemort. And that is why his base is in the Department of Mysteries. The one place no one has access to," Dumbledore concluded. He gave them a moment to let that information sink in. "Which brings us to the altercations in our war strategy. Mr. Weasley, care to enlighten us?"

"Of course Albus," Ron Weasley said standing up and conjuring a blueprint model of the ministry with his wand. "The Department of Mysteries of course is a much forbidden area, even to top Aurors such as Harry and me. I think that to have access to it, one of us either has to get in close to the Minister or become an Unspeakable. Since the latter is virtually impossible, I think we'll have to stick to the first option. We need to get in there no matter what. Too many dangerous objects are hidden behind the doors that lead into the main room that Voldemort now controls. We need to see what things Voldemort has his sights set on, and we need to do it without him noticing. It's not going to be anything like the time Harry and I broke into there. There will be Death Eaters guarding it at all times. The only way I can think to get in there is having someone else do it for us. All we need to do is get someone close to Fudge and give him truth serum once a week to update us on Voldemort's progress."

"Well said. You all know your duties. Mrs. Longbottom, you are the closest to Fudge as you are his secretary. Do you think you could handle this assignment?"

"Of course Albus. I used to do things like this all the time with Harry and Ron," Hermione said smiling fondly at her two best friends.

"Very well. The meeting is adjourned. Keep me posted on what's going on," Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded their agreement and began the slow process of leaving.

-

Harry shot up with a start. Sirius' gentle snoring ceased abruptly as he opened his eyes groggily and looked at Harry was breathing hard and struggling to hold back tears.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I've... killed people Sirius," Harry said quietly as the tears finally began to spill down his face. "I've just dreamed a memory..."

"Harry, you're an Auror. In war times people die. I know you don't like the idea that you've done it, but I know you did what you had to. I love you Harry," Sirius comforted as he hugged Harry to him.

"It still doesn't make it right. Killing can't be justified that easily," Harry said hugging Sirius back as more tears fell.

"No. It isn't right. But you must choose between the lesser of two evils. More innocents will die if you do not. I know they're both wrong, but you are doing the right thing. I'm proud of you," Sirius said gently wiping Harry's tears away with his fingertips.

"I love you Sirius," Harry breathed setting into the warmth, comfort and protection Sirius offered. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

-

**A/N:** Yay! It was a relatively long chapter! It only took me 5 hours to write. -;; Anyway, I think I gave you lots of stuff! A couple fluffy scenes, some sappy ones, some comedy, and of course, plot! Yay plot! Since I spent the majority of the time I had writing the story, I'm going to skip the reviews section this time. I'll make it up to y'all next time, alright? Come on! I didn't leave you on a cliff hanger this time! Enjoy it while it lasts! Until the next time I update!

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. But what about the rest of the characters? thinks Nope. I don't own them either. Doesn't life suck?

**Warnings:** _Slash. M-preg. R. _(Same as usual)_ War._

**Authors Note:** Hello! I'm finally back after a long detour in homework and various other obstacles that clog my life. I do believe the best way to describe my lack of updating as writers block. Well…no, I didn't have writers block. More like I "hit a fucking wall going 20 miles and hour in the wrong lane." Sigh. The point is I'm finally giving you more of my crappy story! Yay! Yay! Yay! Three cheers for Reesca deciding to spend what will probably the only relaxation time she'll get for the rest of the month on writing!

A bit of forewarning for you all. This chapter jumps straight from the last chapter to the war. Why? I don't know for sure… it just turned out that way. I don't like how this flows too much. It's a lot rushed. I'm sorry if it's not up to par. This is the chapter where I end the war with the final battle. Sap and love and all the fluff is to come later. That's all I can think to say for the moment! Read and Review!

**Chapter 13- Yeah…actually chapter 13 this time**

The war was on. Inside the Ministry building in the Department of Mysteries itself. There was nothing but mass confusion on both sides. All they knew was that neither side seemed to be making any progress. Also know to everyone was that the Dark Lord Voldemort and the savior Harry Potter were somewhere inside this building. Maybe they were fighting each other. Perhaps not. No one knew for sure. The only thing that distinguished Death Eaters from Order Members and Aurors was the dark mark. Otherwise everyone present was dressed in a variety of ways, colors, and styles, not the least important to who was fighting on what side. All the Death Eater's Dark Marks were dark, vivid and stood out, even beneath the clothing of the wearer. At this time, it was difficult to be a spy.

Severus Snape had always known that he would die the day the second uprising of Lord Voldemort ended. Turning once from the Dark Lord and revealing fellow Death Eaters and managing to stay alive was almost too much to hope for. Turning twice at the key point of the battle wasn't going to be of much help.

Severus Snape was a strong man. He had trained in three different ways of defense. His first line was, of course, his magical defense and offense. Being born into a pure-blood family, he had access to Dark Arts spellbooks at a very young age. Besides that fact, he'd been training at Hogwarts for much of his life. Severus' second line of defense was through Muggle devices. Sure, he was a pure blood wizard, but he was not so arrogant as to claim that Muggle defense would never come in handy. So thus he kept two things on him at all times; a Muggle gun and a slim dagger that fit in a pouch near his boots. The last was learned from another species. They were known for their ability to combine emotional magic into martial arts techniques. These specifically left him least vulnerable to attack. The emotion he experienced while performing them (masked face or not) decided the strength of whatever move he made.

Even so, it was with little surprise that Severus found himself bleeding to death on the cold tile of the Ministry building. He noted with fascination that no one from his side seemed to care too much. While others from the side of light were granted help, he was not. Then again, he was not a pleasant man. His ex-comrades were probably still guarding his unmoving body, making sure he died. You see, he'd made far too many enemies with his role as a spy. Neither side was absolutely sure of where his loyalties lie; with the exception of Dumbledore. Though he'd shown exactly where they lie today, not everyone was convinced.

"Everyone is a skeptic," Severus muttered after coughing up some more blood. 'Anytime now,' Severus thought while he waited for the inevitable outcome; his death. 'Really, it's too bad that it ends this way. I was hoping for something…I dunno….quicker?'

Severus' vision only proceeded to get worse and all he was aware of were the florescent lighting of the building. And a smudged black blur with green dots somewhere below it. After 10 seconds it registered in Severus' mind that this thing was actually a person. A person who went by the name… "Harry Potter," Severus said aloud smiling ever so slightly. Normally he'd be worried a person might die of shock seeing even that much of a smile on their ex-professor who never even hinted that he'd ever smiled. But at this point…he figured what the hell.

"Yes. I'm going to take you somewhere safe Professor. I'd hate for someone on our side to kill you not realizing that you're with us," Harry said speaking carefully and calmly. "Even if it would save poor young children from being scared to death and tortured with your teaching."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. That's the nicest thing someone has almost said to me. And stop spinning for gods sake," Severus said as the world spun before his eyes. He didn't quite hear Harry response of, "So formal…"

--

Harry had been all over the Department of Mysteries and he still couldn't find Voldemort. Well…reach him rather. He knew very well where Voldemort would be, the slimy bastard. Right in the room with the Veil, the one his husband once fell through and made Harry think he was dead.

Stopping that thought in its tracks, Harry decided to think of something less painful. To sum up the battle in seven words; there was no progress on either side. Both were fighting like mad. (And it was a mad house being that there were so many people in one Department of the Ministry.) Sure there were other places battles were being fought, but the main one was right here in the Department of Mysteries.

As Harry did his best to avoid various curses and more primal attacks, he had stumbled upon his "dear" Professor Snape who was going to need help and fast. Though Harry was nearly at his goal, he backtracked far enough to drop him off in the room that the side of light had managed to take total control of. Harry knew he'd been in the room once before, in his fifth year, and knew that it contained stairs. That's really all he remembered and all he noted when he dropped Snape off to the people who would care for him and do what they could for his injuries.

Though Harry had never really cared for the man, the training he'd provided for him had proved very useful on this day. In vials around his waist were various potions that included ones that were harmful and helpful to him. Some would boost his energy. Others would provide a certain degree of healing. Others could take the skin from your bones if it touched you, which were very useful things to have with him. After spending the last three weeks in almost non-stop training with Severus, he'd learned all three of Severus' lines of defense, if the martial arts part to a lesser degree. While Snape was a master, Harry was a novice at best. Three weeks was simply not enough time to master a subject such as that. Shooting a gun however was not too difficult to figure out.

Harry again fought his way forward through the mass of battles taking place all around him. He needed to get to Voldemort. It was now or never. Voldemort needed to die. And Harry needed to kill him. If he put it off too much longer, Harry wasn't sure how much longer his certainty that he would be victorious would really last.

Making it into that room, Harry realized his mistake right away. He was all alone. In Death Eater territory. He was screwed, then again… maybe not.

As Harry wounded any Death Eater that so much as _looked_ at him sideways, Voldemort was demanding that they attack Harry, to no avail. With each body that fell to the ground in a bloody heap, Harry was that much closer to Voldemort, and to completing the prophesy one way or the other.

Finally, the only living things left in the room that had not fled or were currently lying in a puddle of their own blood were Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. Harry's first though was that he would soon be fighting Lucius; Voldemorts true right hand man. He was thus proven wrong when Voldemort finally stood from his crouched position behind a shelf.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed in his hoarse voice. His robes billowed behind him as he approached Harry, staring him down with two red snake-like eyes. Harry knew this part by heart. This was the time he was supposed to duel with Voldemort and by some miraculous chance cast 'Avada Kedavra' on him.

"Shall we begin? I'm tired of seeing you everywhere," Harry said casting a shielding charm just a fraction of a second before a curse hit him.

Without another word, Harry and Voldemort exchanged curses fighting and doing their damnedest to best the other. Finally, Harry yelled 'Avada Kedavra' and the snake like man in front of him fell over without a sound. The green light struck him and he looked truly shocked that it would end that way.

Harry could do nothing but stare for several moments. He was in shock. Here it was; the thing he was meant to do for his whole life...finally done. Complete. End of story. But something was out of place. It didn't feel over.

It was with these thoughts that Harry turned startled eyes to an applauding, slightly chuckling Lucius Malfoy. His blonde hair was immaculate as ever. His cold grey eyes not missing a damned thing. His aristocratic figure and face seemed exactly as they should…but then why did it seem like there was something off about this?

"Very well done Harry. Well done," Lucius said with a smile that spoke more words than he had just said. Harry couldn't figure it out. Something was wrong. But what?

"I'm very glad to see you do that. I was rather inclined to kill him myself you know. But what with the conditions of the spell used to change bodies, killing him myself was impossible," Lucius said with an evil smirk spreading across his handsome features.

"What…are you talking about?" Harry asked with a vague understanding that he didn't even want to think about.

"Lucius Malfoy. I had a Death Eater use a spell to switch my soul his body. Since my soul has been mobile before, there wasn't much difficulty for the spell to succeed. Of course, poor Lucius," here he stopped and sneered at the body of Voldemort, "had no idea what was going on. He thought the Death Eater that cast the curse was a spy and didn't know that we could change back. Poor, stupid sap," Lucius said evil changing his entire expression. The room grew cold. Harry's mind swam.

"Does that mean…?" Harry asked confusion ringing out in every syllable.

"Yes Harry. I **_am_** Lord Voldemort," he said grinning with a crazed look in his eye.

"No. You can't be…you can't," Harry said in a childlike quivering voice.

"Yes. I can be. I am," Voldemort said throwing 'Avada Kedavra' at the still shell shocked Harry. By the time Harry realized this fact, it was too late to block it.

The unnaturally glowing green light struck him again; this time in the chest. A scream of agony was ripped from his throat. Lucius had died without a sound. Why was he feeling so much pain, as if some part of him was being ripped apart and drained.

'Drained. That's what's going on,' Harry thought while his body continued to scream. 'I took his magic as a baby the last time this curse hit me… now I'm giving it back.' Realizing that this didn't have to be the end, Harry used all his remaining magic and pushed the curse away. Breathing heavily, Harry stood once again.

Voldemort wasn't paying any attention. Not that he truly could have. All of his stolen powers were channeling back into him at a rapid speed. A pale green light was covering him with an eerie glow. Harry's jaw dropped. Voldemort was still laughing.

Finally the spiraling light stopped, leaving Voldemort laughing gleefully as a child on a roller coaster. He cast a glance at Harry and his smile faded slightly. "You're still alive? I must not have performed the spell perfectly. Oh well. Practice makes perfect."

Voldemort chanted the curse again. This time Harry had enough sense to move out of the way of the much larger and powerful version of the killing curse. Voldemort was back a full strength more than he had been before. And here was Harry at nearly what would be called his weakest.

Harry concentrated hard on what he could do. There was very little. His first line of defense was virtually gone. All he had left were the potions in the vials around his waist. His third line was pretty much worthless as well. The moves that he had learned were taught based on the assumption that he still had magic left and simply lost his wand. He was drained for the time being and could only fall back on the rhythmic dodging techniques taught to him by his professor.

Which left only the second line of defense; the muggle gun he was carrying only at the insistence of Professor Snape along with the knife up his sleeve.

"Out of ideas already Potter?" Voldemort laughed throwing curse after curse at him.

Harry didn't grace this statement with a response and simply threw the knife at him hoping it would hit him. Damn it all, it didn't happen.

"More up your sleeve than magic I see!" Voldemort laughed manically at his own bad pun.

By now Harry was very low on energy. He needed to do something soon or else Voldemort would be victorious. With each curse Harry got a step closer to him, until he was a mere 3 feet away.

"Ready to bow at my feet Potter? Are you!" Voldemort asked taking aim at Harry once again.

"Never you evil creature! Die!" Harry yelled finally pulling the gun into sight with reflexes gained from Quidditch. In the back of his mind Harry suddenly realized the significance of his thorough Quidditch training under the manic hands of Wood.

Harry pulled the trigger letting go of his personal values. Voldemort needed to die. There was no humanity left in him. If he lived, innocents would die. What was one person if a million more could be saved? This same kind of logic hit him hard when he realized his role. If it had been him instead lying on the floor full of lead and holes and spouting blood the rest of the world would have written him off a martyr. A casualty of war. A sacrifice.

He stood by Voldemort, grinning at the look of shock on his face that he would be killed by a half blood now that he was finally in a body of a pure blood. And killed by a muggle device who he considered to be beneath all things including mud bloods.

Vindictively, Harry kicked Voldemort dying body all the while laughing. As Voldemort drew his final breath a thousand shrieks were heard. The Death Eaters master was gone. Their marks were disappearing. Any extra strength granted them was gone.

Harry had finally done it. They'd won.

--

**A/N:** I know this was more of an action based chapter than one that really does anything with Sirius and Harry's relationship…but I promise more of that will be in the next chapter. Bear with me please. I had horrid writer's block up until…today. --;; sorry. I hope this chapter didn't totally suck… Review!

**To My Most Wonderful/Lovely Reviewers: (Note that you could be on here twice. I did Chapter 12 and 13 reviews separate.)**

**_Chapter 12 Reviews:_**

**Thanks To: **

**Serena**

**Hoshi Hikari**

**Niimura Yume**

**Jaein**

**ShuChan **(Silvia. hugs)

**Fudgebaby**

**Fia Fialena**

**Moonlitorian**

**Yaoi-is-gay-13**

**Orlin**

**SiLvErFaTeD**

**Sweet-single**

**Lonlyheart**

**Miru Amai**

**Kitty (**I love you! I miss you! Email me sometime please! I can't find Willows site….)

**Prongspadfoot2003**

**Abbe**

**Jaleandra-la-lok**

**Goldsnitch81**- Yay! I try so hard to beat it on my gameboy but alas! cries Oh well. I beat Chamber and Prisoner.

**SeriousSiriusfan-** Lmao. Thanks! I don't plan on giving up on any of my stories! I might take forever to update, but yeah. I always do. Tehe. Shocks are fun…

**HPandSBbabe-** Thanks! Yeah, forgetting something like that would be a hard thing to go through, but they'll make it!

**Sami1010220-** lol. Sigh. You're like me. That's probably why I have such a hard time describing things. I see it in my head and forget you guys aren't there in my mind. Hm…I'm working on it!

**Silversun101-** Uh…yeah. I did say who the other boys dads were in Chapter 1, in my exceptionally long A/N. lol. When I said "partner" I meant they worked together. And his "partner" isn't particularly important to the story because he's an OC and was needed to do a job; move the plot along. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks.

**Stasha Malfoy-** Lmao. Of course there'll be more Siri/Harry stuff…iffor no other reason than because I want to write it. hugs crazy people are awesome.

**Reaka-** Yay! Lol. HUNGARIANS!

**Kuramalovergirl15-** Tehe. Thankies! I love Hiei! He's among my top 5 favorite characters. (Top 3 even.) I take it you're friends last name (Jaganshi) is derived from Hiei's 3rd eye? Lol.

_Chapter 13 Reviews_

**Thanks to:**

**Kuramalovergirl**

**Reaka**

**Beldin325**

**Sweet-single**

**Catrin**

**Emerald-Silver-Serpant**

**Miru Amai- **Planned? Me? Laughs I hope you ejoyed what I wrote anyway. But…I'm the type of person that doesn't really…"plan" out an entire story before writing it. I wing it and add new ideas whenever they pop in my mind.

**Hoshi Hikari-** Yep! Brian's a squib!

**Weaselbee-** Haha! Nicholas is still prettier! Rent for you!

**_And Thanks To Anyone I May Have Missed! Thanks For Reading! More To Come Soonish! I Hope!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Don't sue me. I assure you…I have nothing you'd want.

**Warnings:** _Slash. M-preg. R._(Conveniently… The 'R' rating has become 'M', so to all of those who actually might care…same diff.) Same as usual.

**Authors Note:** Hi! Welcome again to the world of my bored mind! As you can see… I'm updating! What do you know…. Nearly consecutive updates. Wonder of wonders! Anyway, the only thing I really should say in this part is that it **takes** **place a few weeks** **from where the last chapter left off.** This chapters' purpose is mainly to tie up loose ends and give some well deserved and longed for **smut** between Sirius and Harry (which you may not be able to read if you're reading this on fanfiction dot net…). I think there'll be one more chapter… so if I don't cover everything you're curious about in this chapter, please let me know in the review and I'll cover it in the next chapter. That's it for this note! **Read and Review! **

**Special Thanks To:** Julie! My wonderful beta friend! I forget to specially thank her for the last chapter...so it goes double for this one! THANKS!

**Chapter 14**

"Sirius…," Harry half whispered and half panted while his husband busied himself with alternately sucking and licking his husbands' neck.

Sirius didn't respond to this, choosing rather to move his hand lower, grasping his husbands aroused flesh.

"Daddy! Alex is hitting me!"

The sound of the child's voice approaching their not-so-secure door caused Sirius and Harry to cease their activities and attempt to cover their undressed state. Just as they managed to pull the covers over their laps, Ray, followed by Alex, entered the room.

"I was not!" Alex said contradicting Ray's words.

"Boys. Do me a favor. Stop. I'm not above taking away allowance," Sirius said in an abnormally serious tone of voice.

"But Dad! I didn't do anything! Alex-"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"STOP!" Harry yelled. "Look. Alex, stop hitting your brother. Ray, quit being a wimp. Your Daddy and I have things to do and discuss! We don't need you two running in here every five minutes with problems! Got it?"

"Yes sir," Ray said pouting.

"I guess," Alex added.

"Good. Now go play," Harry said. The boys listened for once and scampered out of the room.

"Wow Harry! You're getting better at this!" Sirius said.

"I'd hope so. I've been home with them more often than not for the last couple weeks," Harry replied with a quick smile.

"True…but still. It's nice to see them listening to you. And accepting you as a father figure so quickly. Let's just praise the gods that they're not teenagers yet," Sirius joked.

"Dear god…they do grow up to be those don't they," Harry said apparently having that thought for the first time ever.

"Yeah. You didn't stay a child forever. Thankfully," Sirius said.

"Yes. A very _good _thing," Harry replied smiling candidly, lazily running a hand up Sirius' chest with obvious intentions. With the sound of Sirius' in taking of breath, Harry knew he was successful. Harry moved closer to his husband and kissed from his chin all the way up to his ear. Careful to blow hot breath on his cheek and in his ear, Harry whispered, "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

Harry never did get a response to that question. Sirius flicked his wand in some obviously practiced motions and the door was charmed shut and locked.

**_(There is a deleted NC 17 Scene Here. It will be posted on the silver snitch soon.)_**

Sirius muttered a quick cleansing spell and wrapped his arms around Harry, content just to lie beside his husband. Harry was having similar thoughts and absent mindedly began to play with Sirius' hair. This was heaven as far as they were concerned. Simply being together and sharing so much love.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was May 21. The day the funerals for the casualties of war was to be held. Sirius and Harry couldn't have been more thankful that. Both men had spent several hours fearing the worst after the battle had been won simply looking for each other. When they had found each other, Sirius had fallen into Harrys' arms crying hot tears of relief. Not everyone had been so lucky however.

Ron was among the dead being honored and buried that day. Harry and Sirius had both cried and mourned the loss of their friend, but they couldn't help but be thankful that at the very least he was able to take Draco with him. The news being delivered to Mrs. Weasley had come as a sharp sting to her. She'd already lost her husband Mr. Weasley, her son Charlie, and her son Percy; who'd eventually sided with Voldemort and died as a death eater.

There was one person who everyone involved in the war on the side of light had shed many tears for; Albus Dumbledore. Though he didn't actually die during the last battle, he died shortly afterward from prolonged exposure to crutacious, and various other, curses. How it was that he fought the pain was never revealed. He stayed among the living only long enough to deliver his last dribble of goodwill to all.

And now, Harry and Sirius were free to do what they had planned to do all along. Live together in love and happiness in a time of peace. Harry may have lost some of his magic during his fight with Voldemort but being that it was borrowed magic in the first place, it didn't much matter. They were beginning their new life together. Finally.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Ok…so I lied. That isn't "The End" the end. It's more like the end of the regular story. There is an Epilogue to come before this story is officially over. I still have a few more things I'd like to do with this before I'm done. Oh...as a note on the date I made the funerals... my calculations could be off on that. I just picked a springish day and called it good. Until I've got that written…bye bye!


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine and I don't claim to be making any profits on this story. I'm doing for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** _Slash. M. M-Preg_.

**Authors Note:** Hi Everyone! Nice to see you care enough to read the ending of "A New Life"! While this probably won't be the best chapter ever, it still should be good enough to tie up all the remaining loose ends and make you coo at Harry and Sirius and their family! Yay! So…that's it I suppose. **Read and Review!**

--

**Epilogue **

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Darin! Happy Birthday to you!"

Harry, Sirius, Ray, Alex, and Darin were all gathered around a large birthday cake getting ready to eat it in celebration of Darins' 16 birthday. Alex and Ray looked entirely bored. It didn't matter. Harry and Sirius couldn't be prouder of their little family.

After the war, Harry decided to resign from his position as an auror. He had served his purpose and fulfilled the prophesy. He did not want to put himself in a sacrificial position again. All he wanted was to be normal for once.

He had a lot to live for now, even more than he'd had directly after the war. After more than two years of basically being a housewife, Harry knew he was ready to do more. He had more money that he knew what to do with. The money his parents had left him alone could have covered the cost of putting all three boys through universityand providing them a comfortable life style without anyone ever having to work.

Being an auror for as many years as Harry had had also added to the surplus of money Harry had. It was a high paying job, and most of the money he'd earned during his time as an auror was put into a vault in Gringotts. There was a lot of money totaled there, not even counting the money that the ministry awarded him for his defeat of Voldemort. (And not counting either the smaller monetary contributions made be the people in thanks.)

Sirius had, and was continuing to make, a decent salary of his own. Sirius, being an eternally restless man, especially after having wasted 12 years of his life in Azkaban, had taken up journalism for the Daily Prophet. He was determined to turn the publications' policy of lying around. After so many years of being thought a criminal, he wanted to be able to grant people the fair chance they deserved and to get the real truth out there.

Even so, Harry could only be content to raise his children and nothing more for a short period of time. Soon enough he began to plan other things. He wanted to do something and he didn't want to hoard away all the money he had. That was when he thought of his childhood with the Dursleys'. There was no love form him at all in the household. He never had any pocket money…or god forbid enough food.

The Dursleys' often told him how lucky he was that they didn't just put him in an orphanage. He was glad in a way that they didn't. Some orphanages were just plain miserable places to live, including the wizarding ones. And selflessly he thought, had he been placed there, he had no doubt Voldemort would have attacked it and children would have died.

But what if Harry could change that? The beginnings of a blue print had formed in his mind at that moment. He would start his own orphanage. Not only would it give him something to do, but it would give him an excellent chance to be charitable to the people who often needed it the most. He could stop kids from having the kind of childhood he'd had.

The world had seen first hand the kind of monsters that could be formed when children were neglected, Voldemort himself among those. That gave Harry pause to consider just how many other evil witches and wizards and even Muggle criminals that were neglected children.

Nowadays, Harry had over 50 children to provide love and support for. None of his children would grow up the way he did. And this, the day of his biological son's sixteenth birthday, was no different than the kind of birthday Harry provided for everyone.

"Wow Darin!" Harry said hugging his son. "Now that you're 16…Sirius is going to have to give you 'The Talk™'."

While Harry smiled brightly, his son could only grimace at what this could mean. Though Darin had yet to inform his parents of whether he only liked boys or girls…or even both, Harry and Sirius seemed dead-set on finding out.

"Dad. No. I already know. We've had 'The Talk™' before," Darin said trying very hard to get away from this discussion.

"No we haven't. You just listened in on the same speech with Alex and Ray," Sirius said with a slight pout.

"Isn't that good enough?" Darin asked, squirming and trying to get away.

"Dad. The squib guy is here," Ray, now 18, said pointing over towards the doorway.

"Brian! Hi!" Harry said walking over to his old friend. Darin sighed in relief. That was one parent down. One to go. Even though he was a bit sad that the distracting force was Brian…

"Ah…I think I have found the information I seek!" Sirius said placing two fingers on his sons' forehead and acting like a psychic. "You like….boys! And…Ooo…Let me see… Brian!"

Darin smacked his fathers hand away from his head. "Cut it out dad. He's coming over he-"

"Hello Sirius! How have you been? Keeping Harry busy?" Brian said walking towards Sirius and Darin.

"Not bad. You know what? Harry and I will go get some drinks and join you in a minute. Darin, would you do me a favor and entertain our American guest?" Sirius asked winking at his son. Darin merely glared.

"How's my favorite houseplant been?" Brian asked smiling widely. This had been Darin's nickname since he was first introduced to Brian. The reason being was the fact that he tried to hide himself…as a houseplant. He was only four, but the nickname stuck.

"Not bad," Darin said looking down at his shoes, a heavy blush coloring his cheeks.

"Right," Brian said looking down at Darin's shoes curiously. "I didn't know your shoes were more interesting than me."

"They're not!" Darin replied finally looking up, Brian just smiled brighter.

"What do you say we go get some cake or something?" Brian asked.

"Okay."

0o0o0o0

Harry and Sirius watched their son from a quiet corner not too far from the punch bowl.

"Aww… Look at our little boy… all grown up and talking to the other boys," Sirius cooed.

"Are you sure about this? Brian is like twice his age and…" Harry started.

"Harry love. I'm twice **your** age. Don't pretend age matters _now_," Sirius pointed out easily.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around his husbands' neck. "I know. I'm just… not ready for him to grow up. I don't want to let go."

Sirius grinned down at him. "We'll figure it out. Besides, we've got at least 50 more to learn with."

Harry grinned and kissed his husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sirius murmured before leaning down and catching his husbands' lips in another kiss. This kiss tasted the same as all the others they'd ever shared had. It was the kiss that had captured their hearts. It was perfect.

The perfect kiss for their own piece of heaven.

**A/N: **There we go! The last chapter of "A New Life"! As much as I love Sirius and Harry…I don't think I'll be writing another story with this pairing for a while. So yeah. Oh! Look! Everything worked out in the end! Sirius, Harry, their kids and anyone important is still alive! Yay! Let me know what you think ok?

**REVIEW!**


End file.
